A Hogwarts Mission
by Potter Jackson22
Summary: Jack Frost, Hiro Hamada, and Nico di Angelo all have to go to Hogwarts to save the world when all of the villains team up. (Does have spoilers.) Set during the OotP. I wrote this in seventh grade. It sucks I'm sorry.
1. Prologue

**I do not own Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, Rise of the Guardians, or Big Hero 6, or any characters or settings. Enjoy!**

Lord Voldemort was patient. He silently waited in the dark corner of Malfoy Manor.

"My Lord? Do you need anything?" Wormtail asked, taking a cautious step toward Voldemort.

"I need the ones I am waiting for to show up. We have much to discuss." Voldemort quitely replied. Wormtail bowed and quickly exited the room.

After Wormtail left, the shadows next to Voldemort started to form into a human figure, which turned into a pale black robed man. "Greetings" The new man said. "I am Pitch Black, the cause of nightmares and fear."

"We must wait for one more. Then we may discuss plans." Voldemort said, twirling his long wand around his fingers.

Suddenly the floor of the mansion started to shift until piles of dirt and sand started forming a woman made out of the earth.

"I am Gaea. Goddess of the Earth. I have arrived." The woman said in a soothing but angry voice.

Voldemort smiled a cold grin."Brilliant. Let's begin."

**Note: This story may seem rushed and not well written, but I make it up as I write. Also, this is just like a rough draft although it is published. I will go back after the story is finished and rewrite and add some parts of the story to make it better. **


	2. Hiro Hamada

**Hey guys. This is my first fan fiction which is including Jack Frost, Hiro Hamada, Nico Di Angelo, and Harry Potter characters. I hope you like it.**

Hiro's P.O.V.

It had been a long day of defeating evil villains and bad guys and Hiro was ready to go to bed and get some rest. He went home, said hi to aunt Cass, put Baymax away in his charging station, and slid immediately into his bed. Hiro was almost asleep when be heard a tapping at his window. He slowly crept to the dark window with a long broom at hand when he saw a light brown owl with something in it's beak fluttering around. Hiro quietly opened the window and the owl swooped in, dropped the letter, and flew back out. Hiro was confused and wanted to go to bed, but he decided to read the letter first. It said:

"_ Dear Hiro Hamada, you are asked to cone to Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Widardzry starting September 1st for a top secret mission. You are to help defeat Lord Voldemort, Pitch Black, and the goddess Gaea, who have all joined together to destroy us all. We also need your help to protect Harry Potter and the rest of our worlds. You will be working with a few other undercover "exchange students". What you will need, where you will go, and what you should do is listed below. Please reply as soon as possible by owl. If you come, we can explain more to you. _

_Thank you, _

_Albus Dumbledore_

Hiro finished reading and saw the owl had returned to his window, giving him a look that said "are you done yet?". Without thinking, Hiro wrote the word "ok" on a scrap piece of paper and the owl quickly carried it off. Millions of questions were buzzing around Hiro's head, like "Who is Voldemort, Pitch, and Gaea?" and "Hogwarts, a school of magic?" along with "who else is working with me and who is Dumbledore?". Before he could think of any more questions, Hiro fell asleep.


	3. Jack Frost

Jack Frost P.O.V.

It was just the average fun day for Jack Frost. Some snow days here, some blizzards there; he was having a great time, also being the guardian of fun. When the nightly meeting with the guardians came up, Jack quickly flew through the snow to North's workshop, hoping he wasn't late. It still looked full of wonder, even though it was summer. When he got there, Tooth, Sandy, North, and Bunnymund were all watching him while sitting at a long wooden table. "What?" Jack asked.

"It appears you have a letter from some magic school." Bunnymund snorted, but stopped when Tooth gave him a look. Jack read the letter (Exactly like Hiro's, except with Jack's name) and gasped.

"The letter says that Pitch is back!" Jack exclaimed. Sandy scanned the letter and the thumbs up symbol appeared over his head in golden sand, saying that Jack was right.

"What do they want?" Tooth questioned.

"They want me to go to a school undercover and basically save the world again." Jack sighed. His heart seemed to sink as he thought of trying to defeat more villans. Also, Jack didn't want to go to school.

"I think you should go. It sounds like they need all the help they can get." North said.

"Ok, but if it's a trap, I'm blaming the Easter Kangaroo." Jack replied. Bunnymund huffed but only gave a joking glare. "I guess I'll see you guys maybe at Christmas" Jack told them. Then he jumped out the window and flew of into the cold snowy night.

(Jack got his note on August 29. A couple days before school would start.)


	4. Nico di Angelo

Nico' s P.O.V.

Swing, hit. Swing, hit. Swing- "NICO!" Nico di Angelo dropped his sword in suprise and looked up to see Percy Jackson running toward him. Percy looked out of breath, but his dark hair still looked the same. Nico snapped back to attention.

"What do you want, Percy." Nico sighed, quite unhappy at being interrupted during his sword practice.

"Chiron needs you. It's urgent" Percy replied, then ran off again, probably to find Annabeth. Nico picked back up his sword and trudged towards the Big House, where meetings would always be held. When Nico got in, he stepped into the Rec Room, and sitting at the head of the beaten up ping pong table sat Chiron, looking over an official looking letter. When Nico got closer, he saw it was, thankfully, written in Ancient Greek. "Ah, here you are." Chiron said, looking up from the note. "Here. Read this." Nico read the letter and immediately said "is this a joke?"

"I wish I could say so, but it is not. You must hurry I'd you are to get to the train on time. Your bag is in your cabin along with all of the things you will need. And sorry for the such short notice." Chiron said. Nico hurried out of the Big House and nearly tripped while running to his dark cabin. When he got there, a pitch black bag was sitting next to the door that said "Nico". He grabbed the bag and rushed to the tent- like infirmary to say good bye to Will. He could IM Hazel and the others later. "I have a long mission I'll be on, so see ya later." Nico said.

"What? The war against Gaea just ended and you've already got a mission?" Will asked, looking up from his bleeding patient.

"Yeah. Bye." Nico said, deciding not to tell anyone that Gaea was back. He wouldn't want panic right after the war, and maybe the other "exchange students" would help him. Nico then ran out of the infirmary and shadow traveled to King' s Cross Station.


	5. Leaving

Hiro's P.O.V.

Hiro woke up feeling confused. A red and blue large bag was at the foot of the bed along with a small note. Hiro took the note and read it. It said: "_These_ _are_ _the supplies you will need. You will need to get to King' s Cross Station by 11:00." _

Hiro then looked at the small clock he made all by himself. It read 9:00. Hiro gasped and picked up Baymax' s box and brought it downstairs. Hiro then ran back up to his room and packed a few more clothes and electronics to bring along with the mysterious new bag. Running downstairs and out of the door with three big things was harder than Hiro thought. Finally he reached a hidden area where he and Baymax could take off.

"Ow" Hiro quickly said and Baymax inflated into a big white balloon robot again. Before Baymax could ask any questions, Hiro said "Baymax, fly us to England, King's Cross Station."

"Yes, Hiro" Baymax replied, and together they flew off to the station.


	6. Meetings

Jack's P.O.V.

Jack Frost thought that flying was great. He left North' s place early, so he decided to have some fun on his way to Englad. As Jack just created quite a large amount of snow in Jamie's city, he saw a bag stuck in a frozen tree. Jack flew over to it and saw that it looked like a light blue and had white on it too. There was a tag on it saying "Jack". He looked in the bag and saw many fun, magical, looking items in it. Jack then checked the time and saw that it was almost time to get on the train. He would have to be quick to get him there on time. The sharp cold breeze blew on Jack's face as he flew through the morning.

When Jack got to King's Cross Station, he saw a red head family with two other teenagers rushing toward a wall. Jack was going to warn them to look out, but decided to watch for a good laugh. Instead of them all crashing into a large heap, the people disappeared as soon as they made contact with the solid looking brick wall. Jack then guessed that those guys were probably wizards, and Jack would need to do the same.

Jack started sprinting with his eyes closed toward the wall at full speed, when he collided with two other figures. "Ahhhh!" a small boy yelled as he was thrown under a wreck of very heavy bags. Another dark hairedboy fell on top of the luggage. Jack was the only one fine and safe. "Oops" he muttered while going to save the smaller one first. "Sorry about that. I want looking where I was going" Jack apologized.

"It's alright, but do you know where my red and blue box fell? Oh, I'm Hiro, Hiro Hamada." He boy replied.

"Nice to meet you Hiro, and I think that other emo looking kid fell on it." Jack said.

"Baymax!" Hiro gasped and rushed over to the rest of the wreck to see the dark haired kid trying to pick it all up.

"Don't worry. I didn't crush the box" He said in a tired tone.

"That's good." Hiro sighed in relief.

"I'm Nico di Angelo" the dark haired boy said.

"And I'm Jack Frost!" Jack smiled. "And it's a pleasure to meet you both. Now if you excuse me, I must get to a train quickly." He looked at the two others. "Same" they both replied at the same time. "Then we can go together!" cheered Jack.

"Then let's go" Nico said. And together they ran toward the brick wall.


	7. Aboard the Train

Nico' s P.O.V.

Nico was sure these other two people were the "exchange students" he was working with. He was positive. As they ran to the train, they saw that most of the people had already gotten on, and somebody was calling out "all aboard!". Nico ran even faster to get to the train. He knew he shouldn't have shadow traveled so far in one jump. It drained so much energy out of himself. Hiro then took a sharp turn and ran into the middle of the train with Nico and Jack close behind. When they got in, all of the compartments were completely full except for one with three students in it. "May we sit here?" Hiro shyly asked.

"Sure" a blonde answered, then turned around to continue his intense discussion with his two other "gorilla" friends. Nico snickered at the thought of that.

Soon all six of them were quiet when Hiro suddenly gasped. "What is it?" Jack asked.

"My Aunt Cass doesn't even know I'm on this trip! I'm so dead!" He groaned.

"You can use my owl to let her know" Nico offered. That also reminded him that only Will and Chiron knew he was going to be away for a year. He would have to contact them in private later.

Meanwhile, Hiro denied the owl and got out a call phone and broke the silence by talking to a yelling woman on the phone. With each word said, Hiro seemed to cringe and sink into the seat even more. Finally he got of the phone and looked up to see everyone staring at him. "What was that thing you were using?" The blonde boy asked.

"It's a cellphone." Hiro muttered, looking slightly embarrassed. Jack then said "Hey, I get in trouble all the time! Like that one time when I pranked North and stuck thumb tacks to his seat, then..."

"What did you aunt say?" Hiro questioned, cutting Jack off.

"She said when I get home I will be severely punished, and she called me a bonehead. But nothing too bad" Hiro replied.

"Well, I'm going to change into my robes. You guys should do the same. We are almost at school. Oh, and by the way; my name's Draco Malfoy" Draco said, and walked out of the compartment with his "gorillas" following after him.


	8. Ghosts and Greetings

Hiro' s P.O.V.

Hiro wanted to get to the castle soon because he was quite hungry. It was already 4:00 and he ran out of the weird wizard's candies. Also, the robes were basically dresses, but Hiro wouldn't complain that much out loud.

Nico was quickly tapping his foot and drumming his fingers, and Jack Frost was twirling an extremely long wand. To Hiro, it looked more like a staff. All of the three sat in silence until the train came to a stop. Hiro looked out a window to see carriages and dark skeletal horses waiting for the students.

"First years! Come with me! First years!" A woman's voice called. "That's us!" Jack exclaimed, and rushed over to the woman with Nico and Hiro following him. "Four to a boat" the woman called again. Nico, Jack, and Hiro all went in a boat together. Once they got in, the boats slid over the dark lake like glass, and when they all reached the shore, Nico immediately hopped out.

"Are you afraid of the water?" Jack joked.

"Something like that" Nico muttered. Hiro had a feeling that a fear of water wasn't it.

The three boys then followed a bunch of eleven year olds into a magnificent stone castle. It's walls were tall, and all of the windows seemed to have golden light pouring from them. All of the first years gasped upon seeing this sight. Hiro and Jack did too. Once all of them were inside, a strict looking woman came forward.

"In a moment you shall walk through these doors so you can be sorted. Please Wait a moment." She said. When the strict woman left, suddenly dozens of ghosts started appearing out of the walls. Nico gasped.

"Are you afraid of ghosts, also?" Jack before Nico could reply, when the ghosts caught sight of him, they all bowed down and muttered "My lord, please forgive us. We beg you not to tell your father."

Jack and Hiro both looked at a now sweating Nico.

"Shoo. I'll deal with you guys later," Nico said, waving his hand.

"Well, guess I was wrong!" Jack said, breaking the still silence.


	9. Gossip

Jack's P.O.V.

Jack was bored, even with everyone watching him after he broke the awkward silence. "What are you children staring at? My pretty face?" he asked. The first years then turned away and started talking to each other again. But the talking was a whisper, sounding like the kind of a whisper people would use to gossip. And it definitely looked like that too. Jack caught a few random words like "evil" "You Know Who" and "son".

Hiro was nervously tapping his foot and after a little while he asked "what are they talking about?"

"Gossip probably" Jack simply replied. The first years heard him, glanced at Nico, then slowly inched away from him.

"I think it might be worse than just gossip, but if it is, I have a feeling it will spreading fast." Jack continued.

"Great. People are still afraid of me. Even in a different continent!" Nico sighed.

"Don't worry, we can help fix your problem" Hiro encouragingly said.

Nico attempted a smile, looked pained for a moment, then went back to a solemn face. "At least we can try" he muttered.

"That's the spirit!" Jack cheered.

Suddenly the big doors opened and the first thing Jack saw were floating candles in midair. "Whoa" he muttered. Soon after he said that, a very old man stood up and announced "let the sorting begin!"

The first name was called. It was Nico' s.


	10. Insane

Nico' s P.O.V.

Nico was ticked at the ghosts. They almost blew his cover, and in case The enemy had a spy again, then there would be trouble.

As Nico's name was called, he slowly walked to where the strict teacher was standing with an old patched up hat. Nico Sat down on the hard, three legged stool, and the hat was placed over his head.

"Well well well" the voice muttered. "It looks like we've got a demigod here."

"You can talk in my head?" Nico mentally asked.

"Yes, and I can read your memories, thoughts, and emotions. So let me just take a peek..."

"Wait, you might not want to unless you want to go-"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" The hat shrieked.

"Insane" Nico finished.

"Gryffindor" the hat croaked, and then was carried off.

The old man with a long silvery beard came forward and said "go ahead and eat. Chose a table for now. The sorting will continue in a moment." Then he rushed off.


	11. Plans

*At the Malfoy Manor* Everybody watching Gaea shift shapes every second would've given anyone a head ache, but Voldemort kept eye contact with her while she spoke.

"We should attack sooner then later. Or else they may find out"

"No, we should wait until many of the students are on break. Then it would be easier. Also, we'd best do it sooner then later like Gaea said because we don't them to learn too much and gain more fighting knowledge." Pitch argued.

"The end of the year" Voldemort said, his voice barely more than a whisper. "I have a brilliant plan".

(The story takes place during the Order of the Phoenix.)


	12. Seeing the Past

Hiro's P.O.V.

The silence was nearly unbearable. Hiro watched Nico quickly rush to Jack and Hiro. Together they sat at a red and cold colored table, trying to avoid the curious and suspicious stares. Food appeared and slowly the chat started up again.

"What did you do to get the hat to do insane?" Hiro asked Nico.

"He saw my memories." Nico simply replied.

"You must have been through a lot to make an old hat go insane." Jack said.

"Believe me, you don't want to know." Nico muttered.

Dumbledore paced the smooth floors of the white Hospital Wing, continuing to watch the Sorting hat.

"What did you see?" Dumbledore asked calmly.

"Horrible, horrible, things. The kid has been through hell alone, literally. He was apparently then kidnapped by some magical creatures and sealed up in a bronze jar for a week or more, Sith only a few pomegranate seeds. He lost his sister, he's had his memory wiped, he's even talked to Death, his literal next door neighbor! How is that possible! He has also been through two wars already and even more!" The Hat moaned.

Dumbledore sighed and said "he is a demi god. A son of Hades, God of the underworld. And yes, he has been through much, but I chose him to help us because he's tough and strong and determined."

"I see. Put him in Gryffindor." The Hat said.


	13. A Funny Fall

Jack's P.O.V.

Jack Frost was very confused at many things. Something was up with the hat and Nico. That kid was creepy, but Jack could tell he was a good guy, but what was he hiding?

After the food, Dumbledore stood and said "the Sorting hat has already sorted you all. Please move to the appropriate table once I have called your name.

Hamada, Hiro! Gryffindor! Frost, Jack! Gryffindor!

The list went on like that until Nico's name was called.

"Di Angelo, Nico!"

A hush went over the crowd as all of the students turned to see where Nico would be sorted. Jack wished he would be in Gryffindor with him, but Nico had the personality of a Slytherin.

"Gryffindor!"

There was no clapping. Instead, there was dead silence. Nico stayed in his seat after his name was called because he was already sittting at the correct table.

Suddenly a toad like woman came forward and said in a girly, high pitched voice "Welcome, students!"

After that sentence, Jack completely zoned out and decided to have a little fun. He waved his staff lightly, and a patch of thin slippery ice appeared under Toad' s feet (his new name for her). Hiro saw Jack sling this, but made no attempt to stop him, stiffling a huge yawn himself.

Immediately, Toad slipped and landed on her backside on top of the ice. Then it cracked and poked her. By this time, every student was laughing their heads off, and even the teachers were trying to hide a smile.

Toad then stood up and continued on with her boring, pointless speech while Hiro and Jack fist bumped from under the table.


	14. New Information

Nico's P.O.V.

Nico was tired of being stared at, and was glad the Toad' s fall was a good distraction, because he could feel eyes watching him from everywhere. After the feast, Dumbledore called Nico, Hiro, and Jack to his office. The three went, knowing that this would be the time they would get more info.

For some reason, the password was lemon drops, and after that, they entered Dumbledore' s circular tall office.

"Welcome. I see you three are the ones I invited for more information on what is happening right now. Lord Voldemort, Pitch Black, and Gaea, the goddess of the Earth, have ganged up and are currently plotting to destroy everything. I need your help to stop them. I know this because I have a spy." Dumbledore said.

"I don't know how to defeat Gaea. Leo and Octavian did that, and I never saw either of them again." Nico replied.

"I know how to defeat Pitch, the boogeyman." Jack said.

So none of these villains I know?" Hiro asked.

"Correct" Dumbledore said. "But you are needed."

Hiro nodded. "Saving the world again, we've got this." He sighed.

"Yep!" Nico and Jack said at the same time.

"So let's do this."


	15. Lost

**Author's Note: Hello! Thank you for reading my story, and thank you for the reviews. I will really try to update as much as possible, but I have track meets, track practice, ice skating and ice show rehearsals, and homework each week, and I can only update at night. Sometimes I need to get more sleep and I will go to bed without updating. Sorry about that, but some nights I'm more tired then others. **

**Feel free to comment, negative or positive. You can give ideas if you'd like, and you can point out spelling or grammar mistakes. Thanks!**

Hiro's P.O.V.

Hiro was lost. The corridors were a maze, and the stairs were obstacles. He, Jack, and Nico were supposed to follow a prefect called "Hermione", but Hiro was pretty sure she got too far ahead. The Gryffindor common room was some where high, which would mean a lot of climbing, and Hiro was already pretty tired and he wanted to sleep.

A few confusing minutes later, a dark haired boy with glasses came up to them. He looked slightly unhappy and lonely.

"Are you guys lost?" He asked. "I'm Harry, by the way."

"We are headed to the Gryffindor common room and dormitories, and I think our guide got so into talking about the history, she didn't even see we were far behind. She got on the stairs right before they moved and didn't know we weren't on them. She then just continued talking and then we didn't see her again" Jack replied.

"I'm going there too." Harry said. "I can take you there."

"Coming" Hiro and Nico sighed.

Jack skipped all the way to the portrait to where Harry said the password and they were finally in. Hiro's first view of the room was Hermione pacing back and forth with a red haired boy at her side.

"I thought they were right here! I must have been to distracted talking. I need to go out and look for them!" Hermione gasped.

"Hermione! They're right here. You can calm down now." Harry called to Hermione, who snapped her head to Harry's direction.

She rushed up to them all and moaned "I am SO sorry! I guess I just-"

"It's ok. We forgive you." Nico said in a slightly soothing voice.

"Thanks" Hermione sighed, looking relieved. "Your dorms are with Harry and Ron." She added, hoping to be as helpful as possible.

"Bye" Hiro said. Then he turned to go up the narrow stairs with Harry, Ron, Jack, and Nico.


	16. Good Morning

Jack's P.O.V

Jack heard his roommates snoring and he couldn't fall asleep. Too many thoughts were buzzing around his head. He had seen Hiro earlier talking to a red box He called "Baymax" and Jack wondered if he still sane. Jack wondered the same for Nico. He offered Nico an ear of corn and Nico turned pale and muttered something about "cannibalism". Was he secretly an ear of corn? Jack would have a few questions to ask Hiro and Nico later. Then he fell asleep.

The morning went by quickly. Jack changed, went to breakfast and got his schedule.

"I have tranfiguration first." Hiro mentioned.

"So do I" Nico added.

"And I do too!" Jack cheered enthusiastically.

Hiro snatched a last piece of toast from the table and then rushed off with his new two friends.

Professor Mcgonagall was strict, but Jack knew she would be a good teacher, probably unlike Toad. When she first entered the room, the whole class became silent and watched her intently.

"Good morning class. Today we are viewing shape shifting, and for this lesson we will be using a boggart."

"What's a boggart?" One student called.

"It's a shape shifting creature that takes the form of something you most fear."

As she said this Nico visibly gulped. So did Hiro. Jack didn't know what he most feared. Then it hit him.

"Please get in a line and then we shall begin."


	17. The Boggart

Nico's P.O.V.

Nico tried to ignore his rapidly beating heart. It was difficult to while standing still in a line. While he was there, he thought about the things he most feared. There were many things, and the boggart hopefully would be too confused to take a shape.

It was suddenly Jack's turn. He calmly looked around until the door of the closet burst open. A little boy with brown hair came out. At first Jack looked excited, then the boy said in an echoing voice "Who is Jack Frost?" Jack gasped and Mcgonagall called out "remember the spell!"

"Riddikulus!" Jack yelled and it turned into the boy laughing while getting pelted with snowballs. Then one hit him in the head and he tipped over and landed eagle spread on his face. The class laughed. Next up was Hiro. He looked like he knew what was coming.

The boy on the ground slowly rose to his feet, his hair getting darker, he was growing in height, and he was becoming bigger with more muscle. Finally, it looked like an older Hiro.

"Tadashi?" Hiro asked. Then Tadashi burst into flames yelling "It was all your fault! You could have saved me!"

Hiro looked close to tears, but he yelled "Riddikulus!" at the top of his lungs. Tadashi then stopped burning and started tap dancing with a huge smile on his face while singing a song about Baymax over and over again. Hiro turned away and didn't even look close to laughing. No one but Nico noticed.

Then it was Nico's turn, and the boggart turned into Bianca. Nico's heart and body froze for a moment, but he had to remind himself it wasn't her. He wasn't afraid of anything she would say. Before the boggart could do anything, it turned into Eros. Nico growled, and watched as the god taunted him saying "one true love- tell them who it is! Tell them the truth!"

"They already know" Nico replied, and finally the Boggart turned into the part of Tartarus that Nico got captured in. Millions of awful memories flooded Nico's brain. It was then too much. Nico fainted.


	18. Baymax and Flashbacks

Hiro's P.O.V

Hiro was silently thinking while he was walking quickly to the Hospital Wing. Jack was carrying Nico with a worried look on his face. The whole class had gasped when they had seen the scary boggart. Hiro saw a very scary place that looked like Hell. Nico probably would've gone insane if he would've actually been there.

Then Hiro had a thought. The Gryffindor tower was closer than the Hospital. He could take Nico to Baymax, which was probably better than any other nurse.

"Jack, slow down!" Hiro called to Jack.

"I can't. He needs help now." Jack replied.

"I know a shortcut. And it's in our common room." Hiro lied. It was the only way he could get Jack to listen.

"Coming" Jack said while running up to Hiro as fast as possible. Nico was getting paler, if possible, and he was beginning to sweat by the time Hiro grabbed Baymax quickly.

"Why did you stop to get a box? Where's the shortcut?" Jack asked.

"Right here" Hiro said, pointing to Baymax, who was currently inflating into a big balloon figure.

"Hello. I am Baymax, your personal health care assistant." He said. "On a scale from one to ten, how would you rate your pain?"

"Ten. Could you tell me what happened to him?" Hiro asked quickly. Jack was currently trying to tug Nico away from Hiro to get him to the Hospital.

"He is suffering from flashbacks. You should wake him before he goes insane." Baymax calmly said in a robotic tone. Hiro and Jack both froze and immediately started slapping Nico's face and yelling at him to wake up.

A few seconds later, Nico slowly rose with a panicked look on his face. After seeing his two friends watching him intently, he said "I'm fine."

Both Jack and Hiro sighed in relief.

"Thank you Baymax. I am satisfied with my care." Hiro said, and Baymax deflated.

"What was that?" Nico asked before Jack could.

"Its robot named Baymax and he was created by my brother before he died." Hiro sighed. "He was made to save a lot of people."

"He saved me." Nico said.

"Yeah. I guess. Now let's get to Potions before we're late. I hear the professor is very strict."


	19. Potions

Jack's P.O.V.

Jack rushed to the dungeons in hopes that no one would notice that he was late. Unfortunately, Snape and the whole class did.

"Sorry we're late. We kind of got lost and we had to take care of Nico, who fainted and almost went insane" Hiro painted, still out of breath from running all around the castle searching for the dungeons.

"Ten points from Gryffindor. Now as I was saying, making this potion will require-"

"Why would you take away points?" Nico asked.

"You were late for my class. I will take no excuse. Every fifth year should know where the potions room is. At least those who are smart do." Snape said.

"But we're new!" Jack protested.

"Silence!" Snape yelled. Jack got angry so he decided to give Snape a little surprise.

The next time Snape walked by to check on Jack's potion, his cloak froze in place. A thin layer of ice was spreading on Snape' s clothes, and Snape glared at Jack, who was the only person laughing out loud. Jack gulped.

"May one you idiots please stand" Snape growled looking directly at Jack. Jack didn't.

"Now" Snape snapped.

Jack stood while saying "well, I didn't want you to be the only one."

The class gasped while Snape turned as red as the sunset. "Detention, Mr. Frost, and class dismissed." He said. He stood watching every student leave. Jack had a plan and left before Snape could tell him when the detention was. Snape was about to go after him, but his clothes were frozen to the floor. It was too cold to melt and his wand was very far away.


	20. Just Great (Not)

Nico's P.O.V.

Nico couldn't get the images of Tartarus out of his head. Thankfully, Potionsclass was so funny, Nico was finally able to forget about the boggart. Nico knew he had slightly outsmarted a boggart. He had told it that everyone already knew his deepest secret, even though only a couple people at Camp knew. He had said anything Bianca would say or do wouldn't matter any more, since she literally no longer existed. But Tartarus had been what had gotten Nico to faint. It was the memories.

Now he walked with his friends to lunch, while laughing about the prank Jack played on Professor Snape. They got to lunch then checked their schedules.

"I guess we have Defense Against the Dark Arts next." Hiro said.

"Sounds cool." Jack replied.

They walked to the D.A.D.A. room and saw Toad sitting there.

"This is going to suck" Nico sighed. Then he took a seat and waited for the torture to begin.


	21. Note

**A note to all readers: Thank you for commenting, and yes, I will make them all apart of Dumbledore's Army. I will also try to make the OWLS funny, but it's going to be in a very long time. Maybe I'll add some crushes. I am looking forward to writing about the end! Thanks!**


	22. Rebellion

Hiro's P.O.V.

Hiro sat next to Nico, who seemed to be bracing himself for torture. Jack chuckled at the sight of this. Then Toad started talking in a very fake girly voice. It didn't match her appearance at all. Hiro was already bored and started to zone out when Harry stood up and said "So Diggory dropped dead on his own accord?"

Hiro didn't know the truth, but he guesses Nico and Jack did, because they both stood up, too.

"This is a LIE." Toad said.

"I'm telling the truth. Voldemort is back and he murdered Cedric" Harry argued.

Hiro guessed he was hiding something because he almost said something else.

"I trust Harry, and I don't think _he's _the one lying." Nico said, getting "ooohs" from his classmates. Toad turned pinker her lipstick.

"Yeah. He doesn't seem like the one to lie. Are you sure you're right, Toad? Or are you *fake gasp* lying to innocent children. After all, we are innocent. You said So earlier." Jack smiled, knowing he had a point.

"Do you have any proof?" Toad asked in a sick sweet voice.

"Use a truth telling potion." Harry said.

"I am not allowed to use potions on innocent children, so that is a NO Mr. Potter. Now please take a seat, and next time you all should raise your hands. Class, please turn to page-"

"No" Hiro said. The class gasped because he hadn't spoken out all class yet. Then Neville stood up and said "No".

"I won't either." Ron argued.

"Same here" Hermione coldly said.

Toad looked from student to student until she saw Hiro.

"Detention Mr. Hamada, Mr. Frost, Mr. Potter, and Mr. di Angelo." Toad cheerfully said. "At eight o clock next week" she added.

"Now class dismissed!"


	23. The Most Boring Class

Jack's P.O.V.

Jack was very angry at Toad. She called Harry a liar, she gave him and his friends detentions, and she was lying herself. Also, Jack just couldn't stand being even within a mile near her. Jack was still fuming by the time he got to History of Magic. Immediately, Binns saw Nico and basically started begging for mercy saying "My Lord".

Students were all whispering to each other and Jack heard one girl say "Voldemort's son? Even ghosts are afraid of him".

Nico meanwhile was trying to get Binns to act normal by saying "I'll try to get my dad to understand."

This led to even more whispers. But Nico tried to ignore them as Jack took him by the arm and shoved him into a wooden seat. Then class started. Binns was actually really interesting when Nico was in the room, probably trying to impress him. Nico still continued to twist his ring and not pay attention at all. After a while, Jack got bored and started doodling snowflakes. Hermione, who was sitting next to him, saw that and sighed while continuing to take a huge list of notes. Jack saw this and thought to himself "overachiever".

Ron and Harry seemed to be playing hangman, so Jack started a game with Hiro, too. Once class was dismissed, there was a huge rush to the door.


	24. IMs

Nico's P.O.V.

Nico was extremely tired and wanted to get to bed, but he needed to IM some people first. Nico made a list of people: Hazel, Jason, Percy and Annabeth, and Will.

He grabbed some drachmas from a small pouch and slid into the bathroom. Using his wand, he created a rainbow and threw a coin in. Hazel appeared while reading on a couch.

"Hazel?" Nico called out.

"Nico!" Hazel exclaimed.

"Hi. I just wanted to tell you that I'm on a quest right now and Gaea is back."

Hazel gasped and said worriedly "how do we defeat her?"

"I don't know yet, but I've got help. I've got to go. Bye."

"Bye Nico. Be safe. Oh, and Frank says hello!"

Nico swiped the image and Hazel faded. Now it was Jason's turn. When he appeared on screen, he was with Reyna in Greek armour with a red flag. They were plying capture the flag, and by the looks on their faces, they were winning. Nico was about to call Percy and Annabeth I instead when Jason saw him.

"Hi Nico!" He cheerfully said.

"Hi. I just wanted to tell you that Gaea is back and I'm on a quest. Could you tell Percy and Annabeth?" Nico asked. But Jason couldn't yet, because he fainted. Reyna came forward and said "I'll do it. See you hopefully later."

"Bye." Nico said. Then he called Will. The image showed up, and Will was treating Clarisse la Rue.

"Hey Will. Gaea's back. See ya." Nico sighed before Will could reply. That was all he could do for that night. Then he walked over to his bed and fell asleep.


	25. Detention With Toad

Hiro's P.O.V.

Hiro was not looking forward to the detention because he wanted to try out for Quidditch, but thankfully it was also tomorrow in the morning. He still had a chance.

Meanwhile, Hiro was walking through the dimly lit corridors with Nico and Jack to Toad's office, where the detention was being held.

"After our detention can I freeze her?" Jack asked.

"You seem to like cold spells and you're really good at them. Maybe you should make it snow in her office." Nico suggested.

"Or hail." Hiro added.

"Or both!" Jack exclaimed. They all high fived.

Soon they got to Toad' s stupid pink office and Hiro saw that Harry was already there. Harry looked bored and very angry at the same time.

"Today, your punishments for lying and disobeying me will be writing lines. And you will not be needing that, Mr. Hamada." She added, glancing at Hiro who already got out a pen. Hiro then reached for his quill, but Toad shook her head again.

"Perhaps I have not made myself clear. You all will be using one of my own special quills."

"How long will we have to write?" Jack asked.

"As long as it takes to sink in." Toad grinned with an almost evil look in her eyes.

Harry sighed and grabbed one of the black quills and started writing _I will not tell lies _on his paper, and Jack, Nico, and Hiro did the same. Almost immediately, Hiro gasped in pain and glanced down to see his hand covered in blood spelling out what he wrote. All four of the boys looked up at Toad, but she just ignored them and continued to sip her tea while reading and signing papers.

"Excuse me, but is this supposed to happen?" Harry angrily asked, but Toad ignored him, but not without slightly grinning.

"You know we could tell Dumbledore and you could be fired for harming 'innocent' children." Nico said. Toad added sugar to her tea.

"We're leaving." Harry growled.

"No, you will not be, Mr. Potter." Toad suddenly said.

"Jack?" Hiro asked.

"Got it" Jack winked and got out his abnormally large wand and suddenly it started snowing and hailing.

"Let's go." Nico said while rushing to the door with Harry, Hiro, and Jack close behind.

"Not so fast, boys" Toad called, and ropes suddenly sprung around Hiro's waist and he toppled over. Jack couldn't stop quick enough and he tripped over Hiro, who was currently struggling against his bonds while laying on the ground. Harry and Nico turned around and rushed over to help their friends. Nick got out a small knife from his jacket and started cutting the ropes that were wrapped around Hiro while Harry helped Jack up.

"I think you all deserve extra punishment" Toad smiled. She waved her short wand and a long gash appeared on Harry's arm, very close to the bloody words on his hand. Harry gasped in pain and instinctively shot a spell straight at Toad, who froze with an ugly smile on her face.

"She looks frozen, but without ice." Jack commented while poking her shoulder.

"I stunned her. It might wear off soon, since the spell wasn't too powerful. We should get going." Harry said.

"I agree." Hiro mumbled, massaging his sides.

Together, the four ran out of the snowing and hailing room and back to their dormitories.


	26. Try- Outs

Jack's P.O.V.

"So you're trying out for Quidditch?" Jack asked Hiro while eating breakfast the next morning.

"Yeah. I thought the detention would prevent me from trying out, but there's one in an hour today." Hiro said.

"Then you'd better hurry. Oh, by the way; do you own a broom?" Nico asked.

"No, but if I make the team I will probably buy one. I'll need money though." Hiro added. "Well, wish me good luck!"

"Bye!" Jack called to Hiro, who was already rushing toward the field.

Jack found a perfect spot to sit in the stands and he could see the air and people easily. Ron and Hermione sat next to him along with Nico, and together they cheered on Harry and Hiro. Jack guesses Hiro was trying out for Keeper because he was guarding the goals on the other end.

Then a bludger zoomed straight toward Hiro out of nowhere.

"Look out!" Jack yelled. Hiro was so surprised he almost fell off of his broom, and as that happened, a bludger soared over his head barely an inch away from a possible concussion.

Hermione looked close to fainting and Ron sighed in relief. Nico smiled and Jack cheered "you go, Hiro!"

Hiro looked their way and waved, then turned his attention back to protecting the hoops.

One girl soared in and almost scored a goal, but Hiro saved it just in time. This caused the four in the stands to cheer loudly. Then Hermione started knitting. Which was very random Jack thought.

When Hermione saw the puzzled look on Jack's face she said "it's a gift for the house elves."

Ron huffed in annoyance and muttered so only Nico and Jack could hear "She's trying to trick the elves into freeing themselves. But they don't want to be free."

Jack chuckled at this. Then Nico pointed and Jack saw Hiro save another goal.

"Great job, Hiro!" Jack and Ron called.

"Thanks!" Hiro said. Then a whistle was blown and the players flew down to see who would make the team. Nico and Jack ran down the stand and caught up with Hiro, who was walking to put his borrowed broom away.

"I made it." He said.


	27. Sirius Black

Nico's P.O.V.

Nico once again couldn't sleep. So he crept out of bed and down to the common room to maybe work on some homework and relax near the fire. But Ron, Harry, and Hermione were already there.  
When they saw Nico, they panicked.

"Go!" Harry whispered urgently to the fire, then there was a spark and something disappeared.

"What were you guys doing?" Nico suspiciously asked.

"Nothing" Ron quickly replied.

"You guys were obviously doing something you weren't supposed to. Were you contacting a criminal or someone" Nico joked. The trio just stared at him.

"You guys seriously were?" Nico questioned.

"It's not really your business" Ron said.

"Guys, we can tell him." Harry sighed.

"Fine. Sirius Black, the supposed murderer, is innocent. He is Harry's god father and we are contacting him even though everyone thinks he's a mass murderer." Hermione said.

"I believe you" Nico replied. "I know someone who has had that happened to them. They were being possessed and blew up a place. They were blamed and in trouble even though it wasn't really his fault." 

"Thanks for understanding" Harry sighed.

"You're welcome. You may continue now." Nico said, then he went back to his bed and immediately fell asleep. 


	28. The Meeting

Hiro's P.O.V.

Hiro was glad his aunt wasn't too mad at him. If she had been, then Hiro wouldn't have been able to go to Hogsmead. Those were the thoughts going through Hiro's head as he walked with Nico and Jack to the Hog' s head for a meeting.

Once they got there, a few students had already ordered butterbeers and had taken seats near Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Jack went up to get the three some drinks while Nico and Hiro sat down. Slowly, students started arriving at the dirty pub until it was full of people.

"So" Harry said.

"I decided that the ministry's way of teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts is useless and when the time comes, we should be able to defend ourselves. And the first time we would be doing the spells would be during our O.W.L.S. We should make our own group to teach and learn spells." Hermione announced.

"Yeah." Harry said, looking slightly embarrassed while quickly glancing at a pretty Asian girl who was close by.

"All in favor of joining, please sign this paper." Hermione called out.

"I'll do it" Nico immediately said. He walked up the Hermione and wrote his name on the paper. Hiro and Jack immediately followed. Soon, every student in the pub had signed the paper. Hermione rolled it up and announced "We will be meeting in the Room of Requirement, which is near that painting of the trolls. Walk past the wall three times thinking about what you need, then enter. Here is a coin for each of you. When Harry chooses the time for our next meeting, the date will appear on the coin. You may all go now. Thank you!"

Hiro walked out of the smelly pub and then made his way through the cold snow back to the castle.


	29. Expelliarmus

Jack's P.O.V.

The first meeting was very fun. They all came up with a name for the group; Dumbledore' s Army (DA). And they started out with disarming spells. Jack paired up with Hiro and immediately the spell worked. Hiro's wand soared through the air and almost touched the tall ceiling. Then it fell down quickly and hit Neville on the head.

"Oops" Jack muttered as Neville made an ice pack appear next to him. He then put it on the place where the wand hit.

"Expelliarmus!" Hiro shouted and Jack didn't even know he didn't have his wand until he saw Hiro with it.

"Sorry. I wasn't paying attention." Jack apologized.

"Nice job Hiro!" Harry called. Hiro smirked at Jack then they continued practicing.

After a couple more fun hours, Harry blew a whistle and called it a day. Hiro, Jack, and Nico all walked back to their dormitories after a long day of hard work.


	30. Hiro's First Game

Nico's P.O.V.

It wasn't a great day for Quidditch because it was slightly cloudy, but it would have to do. Hiro was playing Keeper and was quite nervous throughout the morning, worrying about messing up.

"You'll do fine. As long as you don't fall off of your broom and break every bone in your body." Jack said soothingly.

"I don't think you helped any" Nico mentioned, watching Hiro's face become even more pale. "I know you'll do great."

"I think it's time to go change." Hiro said while glancing down at his homemade watch.

"Good luck" Jack called. Then he and Nico walked out to the stands to get good seats.

Nico watched as Hiro blocked a goal while trying to avoid a bludger. Thankfully, he made it and the crowd cheered. Hiro smiled at Nico and Jack, then he turned his attention back to the game. While they were playing, Nico saw Malfoy talking to Harry. By the look on Potter' s face, it wasn't anything nice. While they were talking, the snitch appeared behind them, fluttering its golden wings quickly. Harry saw it first and dove for it with Malfoy close behind. Then Harry's hand closed around it and Gryffindor won the game.

Red and Gold colors were waved and the Gryffindor' s cheers could probably be heard from miles away.

Hiro flew down and landed next to Nico, who noticed Harry, George, and Fred were arguing with Draco. Then George lunged at Malfoy and punched him in the nose. Soon Harry and Fred joined in, too.

"Stop!" Hiro yelled at them. He ran to where they were and tried to break them apart, but he was just pushed roughly aside onto a broomstick. The broomstick rolled over and caused Hiro to land on his arm hard.

"Hiro!" Nico called. Worry washed over Nico as he rushed over to where Hiro was slowly getting up.

"It looks broken" Jack said. He reached out a hand to touch it and when he did, Hiro winced in pain. Then Mcgonagall ran toward to where the fighting was and broke the four apart with the help of Madame Hooch. They were all sent inside as Mcgonagall rushed to Hiro's side and showed him where the Hospital Wing was.

"At least we won" Jack mumbled.


	31. Thestrals and Nightmares

Hiro's P.O.V.

Hiro was out of the Hospital Wing in no time. Madame Pomfrey just gave his arm a tap and then it was healed. Hiro decided he really like magic.

Also, Hagrid was back and that meant Care of Magical Creatures would be more interesting. As Hiro walked with Jack and Nico towards the forest, Harris came out from his hut and greeted them. He then led them into the dark Forbidden Forest. The sky was no longer visible due to the amount of tall thick dark trees. The path they were taking had probably only been used about three times. And the deepest the class got, the scarier the forest became.

Finally Hagrid entered a small clearing and dropped a large lump of raw meat on the ground. Almost immediately, Toad and skeletal creatures came forward. Toad had her clipboard and Hagrid ignored her while eyeing the creatures.

"Those are thestrals." Hagrid proudly said. "Aren't they beautiful?"

"I can't see anything at all" one student complained.

"Ms. Granger, could you explain to this student why?" Hagrid asked.

"You can only see them if you've seen death." Hermione replied. Nico snickered at this, but Hiro couldn't find anything funny about it.

"Hem hem" Toad interrupted.

"Yes?" Hagrid asked.

"Is this topic 'ministry approved'?" Toad asked in a sickly sweet voice.

"What do you mean by that?" Hagrid asked with a confused look on his face.

"The Ministry of Magic has told you it is allowed to teach this." Toad replied slowly as if talking to a toddler.

"Oh, well, I was sick you see, so I didn't know about that." Hagrid said. Toad started scribbling on her pink notepad. Then she started asking the Slytherins questions. They would answer with answers that would probably get Hagrid fired.

Meanwhile, Harry was staring at the thestrals, and said "These guys pulled the carriages."

"I really wish I could see them" Hermione sighed. Harry and Nico stared at her before she realized what she had said. "Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry! I would never mean it like that!" Hermione gasped.

"It's alright." Jack said, trying to cheer her up.

"Can all four of you see them?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, it was my brother I saw die." Hiro muttered.

"I lost track of how many I've seen die, dead, and dying." Nico said with no emotion.

"My friend." Jack said with not much detail, but he didn't sound too unhappy about it.

"Wow." Hermione sighed.

"Class dismissed!" Hagrid called to the spread out students. Hiro, Nico, and Jack left quickly before Hermione could ask any more questions.

*Line Break*

The second D.A. class went well. Hiro was having difficulty with it though. He was supposed to freeze Nico by saying "Impedimenta", but Nico would continue to tap his foot. Hiro glanced over at Jack, who was actually freezing his partner with ice. He would claim it was a mistake, but Hiro assumed Jack was going it on purpose.

Suddenly Hiro froze up as Nico hit him with the spell. After a few minutes, Hiro unfroze and tried again on Nico. This time he actually did freeze, but only for a few seconds.

"Nice job Hiro, but I think you'll need to pronounce the word better." Then "Neville, wrong spell!" Harry said.

Harry then hurried away from Hiro to put out the fire Neville had caused. Then Harry blew his whistle and Hiro, Nico, and Jack walked back to their dormitories, looking forward to going with Nico to his camp for Christmas.

*Line Break*

Hiro wasn't asleep for long. Harry woke him up by thrashing around his four poster bed.

"Wake him up!" Seamus yelled.

"I can't!" Dean replied.

"Harry! Harry!" Ron called to Harry, who finally woke up.

"It's your dad, Ron. He got bitten by a snake." Harry panted. Ron looked confused.

"I'll go get a teacher." Neville squeaked. He then ran at top speed out of the dormitory.

After a few minutes, Professor McGonagall entered the room and rushed out with Ron and Harry.

"He'll be alright. Now I'm going back to bed." Nico sighed. Hiro did the same.


	32. Mrs O'Leary

Jack's P.O.V.

It was a very cold day for going to America, but it didn't bother Jack. He heard Hiro shivering with his teeth chattering even on the train ride to the station. When the train stopped, a thought suddenly popped into Jack's head.

"How are we going to get to America and back?" He asked.

"My cousin's dog." Nico simply replied. He then whistled and from the wall closest to Platform 9 3/4, a huge black dog appeared from the shadows. Hiro gasped and Nico chuckled.

"Say to Mrs. O'Leary" Nico laughed while looking at the expression on Jack and Hiro's face. "Get on. And also, you might throw up the first time you do this."

"Do what?" Jack curiously asked.

"This." Nico said as they melted into the shadows.


	33. The Arrival

Nico's P.O.V.

Nico relaxed as they shadow traveled to Camp Half Blood. He was used to the shadows and darkness. But Jack and Hiro weren't. By the time the ride ended, Hiro staggered around until he paused long enough to throw up on the grass. Jack held his head, but after a little while, he looked fine.

"Let's-" Hiro started.

"Do that again!" Jack cheered at the same time Hiro said "Next time take the plane."

Suddenly a blonde teenager came running up to Nico yelling "di Ang Jello!"

"Don't call me that" Nico sighed, but hugged the teen anyways.

"Guys, this is Will Solace, son of Apollo. Also, my boyfriend." Nico said.

"What?" Hiro and Jack asked at the same time.

"Yes, I'm gay." Nico sighed.

"No, I'm saying 'what' to the whole 'son of Apollo' thing!" Hiro corrected. Jack nodded in agreement.

"Come with us. We've got a lot of explaining to do." Nico said while walking toward the Big House.


	34. Identities Revealed

Hiro's P.O.V.

The first thing Hiro saw when he entered the Big House was a centaur wearing armor. He greeted Nico and said "Leo has returned."

Immediately Nico asked "Where is he?"

"He's in his cabin with Jason and Piper. You can talk to him in a minute, but I think we have some explaining to so." The centaur replied. "Oh, and by the way; I'm Chiron." He added while looking at Hiro and Jack. They then all sat around a large ping pong table with maps and random items on it.

"I'll start. You know those Greek myths about Hercules and Achilles and Zeus? Well, they're real, and I'm the son of Hades." Nico said. He lifted his hand and a skeleton appeared at his feet. Hiro gasped and jumped, but then realized that it was under Nico's control.

"That is awesome, dude." Jack said in awe while staring at the skeleton. "So are you the guy who can control the dead and stuff? And you can shadow travel?"

"Pretty much, yeah." Nico simply replied. "Percy is the son of Poseidon, Annabeth is the daughter of Athena, Leo, the one we mentioned a minute ago is the son of-"

"Hephaestus! Hello people! Uncle Leo is back!" Leo cut in, jumping into the room.

"Leo!" Nico exclaimed and shook hands with him.

"Now who are these demigods?" Leo curiously asked.

"Actually they aren't demigods. They apparently can see through the Mist, though. I think it's their turn to introduce themselves. We already told them about us." Nico replied.

"Ok. I'll go. My name is Hiro Hamada, and I am a super hero. My best companion is Baymax." Hiro said. He then walked over to his luggage and opened the red and blue box. A big balloon marshmallow figure popped out and said "Hello. I am Baymax, your personal health care assistant."

"Didn't Baymax heal Nico?" Jack asked.

"Yeah. That was him" Hiro answered.

"My turn!" Jack enthusiastically said.

"My name is Jack Frost, and I am the guardian of fun and children. I give you guys snow days and blizzards using my powers. It's kind of like Elsa' s, but even more awesome!" Jack smiled.

"Whoa" Nico, Leo, and Hiro breathed.

"Yeah. Also, Pitch, the Boogeyman, has returned and he causes fear and nightmares with literal night mares. Like the horse kind. I'll need some help to defeat him, because I'm guessing he's raising an even stronger army than he had last time." Jack said.

"We'll be sure to help." Nico said, while nudging Leo.

"What? Oh yeah! Count me in!" Leo cheered. "Sorry. I sorta zoned our there. Almost all half bloods are dyslexic and have ADHD."

"It's fine" Hiro said. "Also, I'll help!"

"I have a feeling we'll beat them once and for all." Leo cheerfully said.

Nico didn't want to tell Leo especially, that Gaea was back. Hiro thought that was a good idea.


	35. Exploring CHB

Jack's P.O.V.

It had been a crazy and fun day. Exploring Camp Half Blood was very fun. Jack tried the lava climbing wall, and almost fell off if it hadn't been for his staff. He flew far above the wall while wiping sweat from his face. That had been a close call. Later he had tried sword fighting with Hiro. Surprisingly, Hiro won and was actually quite good at it. They all explored each of the cabins and said hello to Percy, Annabeth, and Jason. Jack and Jason had an ice and lightning battle in the air, which resulted in Jason having frozen hair, and Jack having the back of his blue hoodie burned off. The day ended with weird camp fire songs, laughter, and s'mores.

"Where do I sleep?" Jack asked. You can sleep in the Zeus cabin with me." Jason offered.

"Ok!" Jack cheerfully said.

"You can stay in the Poseidon cabin, Hiro" Percy added.

"Thanks" Hiro said gratefully.

"No problem!" Percy smiled.

Hiro dragged his luggage to the cabin and fell asleep almost immediately, having no dreams at all.


	36. Goodbye

Nico's P.O.V.

It was almost time to leave for Hogwarts again. Nico walked over to the infirmary and saw Will standing above a patient with an arm full of bandages.

"Need Help?" Nico asked.

"Yeah. Could you hold on to these?" Will asked.

"Sure" Nico replied. He picked up the bandages from Will' s arms and every few seconds Will would take one and wrap it around the patient's arms ans legs.

"So you're going back today?" Will questioned.

"Yeah. And yes, I know. No Underworld- Magic stuff." Nico sighed. "I'm taking Mrs. O' Leary."

"Good." Will said. He then got up and moved on to the next patient who looked like he had lost in a sword fight, which was probably true.

"I've got to go pack. Hopefully I'll see you in the summer or maybe sooner. Merry Christmas." Nico said. He quickly hugged Will, then walked out of the Infirmary.


	37. Caught

Hiro's P.O.V.

Hiro was in the courtyard when Professor Trelawney screamed. He ran over to where a large crowd had gathered. There, in the center was Toad and Trelawney. Toad was saying "You are unable to teach anymore."

"But Hogwarts is my home! I've been teaching here for 16 years! You can't ban me!" Trelawney sobbed.

"Yes I can. Now you may be dismissed." Toad smugly said. "I have that kind of power."

"But I have more." Dumbledore announced, coming in from the side. "You may be able to fire her, but she is still welcome at Hogwarts."

"Ha you evil witch!" Trelawney laughed while Toad glared at Dumbledore.

"Well. That was interesting." Hiro muttered. Then he walked to his next D.A. meeting.

*Line Break*

Hiro was practicing a jinx that was supposed to make Jack dance uncontrollably, but do far, only his arms would move. Then a terrified house elf appeared right in front of Harry and said "She knows".

"Umbridge?" Harry asked with a very worried look on his face. The house elf nodded. Then Harry turned to Hiro and the others and said "What are you waiting for? Run!"

Hiro and Jack scrambled to the nearest exit, but suddenly Jack tripped. But Hiro didn't notice. By the time he made it to the next floor, Hiro didn't see Jack anywhere. Hiro was afraid that he was caught.


	38. The Disappearance

Jack's P.O.V.

Jack didn't know how he had tripped. Then be saw Draco smirking from around the corner and knew that he probably casted a spell that caused Jack to trip. Before Jack could get up, ropes wrapped around him. They were just like the kind Toad had used on Hiro a few months ago. Suddenly, Jack was dragged by the ropes down a few halls and levitated up some stairs until he found himself in Dumbledore' s office.

"Why hello there" Toad grinned with an evil and triumphant look on her face.

"What do you want Professor." Jack growled.

"She wants all of us to be expelled." Harry replied before Toad could.

"You all have been found involved in a secret group, which is breaking one of my rules. You all should be expelled." Toad said.

"Not so fast, Dolores" Dumbledore sighed. "I made up the group. I should be the one to be punished. You could send me to jail."

"No professor!" Harry gasped.

"But I don't think I want to." Dumbledore added. Fawkes suddenly swooped down from above and when he made contact with Dumbledore, they both disappeared.

"I have to say" Jack stated on his way back to his dormitory with Harry. "What Dumbledore did was risky, but I can't deny; he's got style"


	39. Career Advice and the Escape

Nico's P.O.V.

Career Advice started in a few minutes, and Nico knew he couldn't be late. Professor McGonagall was expecting him so they could talk about what he would do when he would grow up so he could take classes for it. Nico knew he probably was only going to be a "wizard" until the end of the year or until they had defeated the enemy, so this wasn't too important to him. But when Nico entered the classroom, Toad was in it.

"I am taking Professor McGonagall' s place for toady because she is ill at the moment. Already, I don't think you'll be able to get a job because you were almost expelled for participating in an illegal group, but that's just what I think. What are you interested in?" Toad asked.

Nico felt like messing with Toad, so he said "You getting fired."

"Now I don't think that's an option" Toad said with venom in her voice.

"Maybe I don't want to stay like this." Nico said while referring to being a wizard. Toad thought he was talking about being bad behaved.

"Yes, you should change." She agreed.

Nico looked at her funny then rushed out of the room before she could call him back.

*Line Break*

Nico looked up and saw Fred and George on the top of the stairs with fireworks that looked dangerous.

"What are you going to do with those?" Nico asked.

"It's a surprise, Nico. Just sit back and enjoy the show" Fred replied. Almost immediately after he said that, Toad appeared at the bottom of the stairs after following Nico.

"Now where so you think you're going?" She asked icily.

"Nowhere. But they are." Nico smirked. Just then, Fred and George summoned their brooms and set the fireworks loose on Toad. She shrieked and ran out of the hall.

"Good bye Nico!" The twins called out together. Then they flew on their brooms off into the dark starry night with Toad getting attacked by fireworks behind them.


	40. The Last Game

Hiro's P.O.V.

It was a perfect day for the last Quidditch match of the year, and if Gryffindor would win the game, they would win the cup. Hiro knew that he couldn't let any Quaffles in the goal, and Ginny would have to catch the snitch before the other team. It was a lot of pressure, but Nico and Jack would be cheering him on.

"Come on, Hiro!" Nico called when Hiro almost let a goal in. Hiro was getting worried because the other team would spot the snitch before Ginny but would still never catch it because it would go too quickly. Suddenly a bludger whizzed straight toward Hiro's face. He let his broom drop a little, and the bludger soared over his head.

"Don't get a concussion!" Jack yelled. Hiro sighed and then saw Nico and Jack get up and go out of the stands with Hagrid. Hiro was confused, but was still determined to finish and win the game before he would follow his friends.

Then Ginny saw the snitch.


	41. Grawp

Jack's P.O.V.

"I know Harry, Ron, and Hermione want to watch Hiro and his last game, so I decided to show you two instead." Hagrid said while leading them through the Forbidden Forest. It got darker with every step and finally they reached a large tree. A big lump was attached to it by a few lines of rope. Then the lump started to rise until it took the form of a small giant. It was only half the size of regular ones, but it was still very tall.

"Say hello to Grawp." Hagrid smiled. "My half brother. I found him in the mountains."

"Wow Hagrid." Jack said while watching the giant carefully in case he would step onto them and crush them.

"Is he safe?" Nico asked.

"Yes, and he is trained too. Watch this. Grawp! It's your brother!" Hagrid called.

"Haggy?" Grawp looked around until he saw Hagrid.

"Haggy!" He cheered and scooped Hagrid into his hands.

"See? He's harmless, but I'd the ministry finds him, I'm toast." Hagrid said.

"We'll help you take care of him" Jack said.

"Thank you" Hagrid sighed in relief. Then they walked back to see who won the game.


	42. OWLS

Nico's P.O.V.

To celebrate Gryffindor's win, the O.W.L.S. testing began and every fifth and seventh year student you would pass would have a book out and be studying. Nico wasn't too worried about the testing, but he was worried about being very bored during the tests. Hiro basically memorized all of his text books, and Jack turned his into ice sculptures. Nico guessed Jack didn't care much about his grades, either.

"Di Angelo, Nico!" A voice called from the Great hall, which had been turned into a testing room. Nico walked into it and took a seat next to the old man who had called his name.

"Can you do the patronus charm?" The wizard asked.

"Yes." Nico replied, and a screech owl appeared and ran toward Toad, who dropped her clipboard and shrieked. Nico chuckled and performed the stunning spell next. Even though he didn't care, he was pretty sure he passed.


	43. A Distraction

Hiro's P.O.V.

Harry was yelling, and Hiro, Nico, and Jack wanted to find out what was going on. They rushed through the corridor and found themselves near Toad' s office.

"Shouldn't we try to contact him before we go?" Hermione asked.

"Fine, but we'll have to use Umbridge' s fire. I'll also need a distraction" Harry replied.

"We can help" Jack said, stepping to where Harry, Ron, and Hermione could see them.

"Were you listening to the whole conversation?" Ron asked.

"We heard a little bit." Hiro said guilty.

"It doesn't matter now. Sirius is in danger, and we need to save him now!" Harry argued.

"Ok, Harry. Hiro, Jack, Nico? Could you guys cause a distraction in this area while we go into Umbridge' s office to contact Sirius?" Hermione calmly asked.

"You got it!" Jack cheerfully said. "Oh, and you can call her Toad, if you'd like. I call her that."

"I think the name fits her" Ron smiled. Then he rushed off with Harry and Hermione into Toad' s office.

"Who is Sirius?" Hiro asked, looking very confused.

"He was accused of a mass murder, but he's innocent, and also Harry's godfather. He's still hiding and now Harry thinks that he's in danger" Nico replied.

"Well, let's cause a distraction, just for Harry." Jack said cheerfully.

Hiro then said "I have some of Fred and George's products." He looked in his pocket until he pulled out fireworks.

"Brilliant" Jack grinned.


	44. Lies

Jack's P.O.V.

Immediately Jack knew something was wrong. The fireworks went zooming down the corridor making very loud popping noises, then turned a corner and went silent.

"What do you think happened to them?" Hiro asked, looking around the deserted corridor.

"Maybe they were samples?" Jack guessed.

Nico walked over to the corner to where they seemed to disappear and gasped.

"I think you guys are in a bit of trouble" Draco grinned, glancing at the stunned firework. "Crabbe, Goyle! Get them!"

Jack thought about flying into the air to avoid the gorillas, but knew that would blow his cover. He just decided to try and freeze the gorillas instead, but they broke the ice that was surrounding them and continued the chase.

The corridor turned out to be a dead end, and before Jack knew it, he was tied up in Toad' s office along with Nico, Hiro, Ron, Harry, and Hermione. Hiro and Ron weren't tied up, but Crabbe and Goyle had a very strong and tight grip on them. Harry looked very angry and was red in the face. Hermione looked scared and was probably worried about being expelled. Nico was just glaring at Toad and struggling against his ropes while trying to reach something in his back pocket.

"May I just ask you guys, WHAT WERE YOU DOING IN MY OFFICE!" Toad yelled.

"I will never tell you!" Harry said, his face getting redder with anger by the minute.

"Malfoy, get Professor Snape, and tell him to bring the truth telling potion. Now." Toad barked to Draco, who immediately scurried out of the room.

"Fine, Harry. We should tell her." Hermione sniffed. She had started crying, but Jack noticed that there weren't any tears.

"What! No, Hermione!" Harry gasped.

"We were trying to contact Dumbledore." She sobbed. Jack was pretty sure his own jaw dropped to the floor. Harry meanwhile looked relieved, but continued to pretend.

"Don't say anymore, Hermione" He said, pretending to look worried.

"We wanted to tell him it was ready in the forest. The weapon" Hermione cried. Jack thought she should sign up for a play one day, because she was great at acting.

"Show me now, girl!" Toad shouted in glee. "And Potter, you should join us, too."

Harry followed Toad and Hermione out the door and then there was silence.

"Nico? A little help?" Jack asked, hoping he would have some sort of Underworld magic to save them.

"On it" Nico replied. He then melted into the shadows and appeared on the other side of the room without any ropes tied around him. He then drew a black sword that seemed to be made of darkness and said "Now would you guys like to fight?" to the gorillas.

Jack was pretty sure he's never seen gorillas run so fast in his life.

"Now let's go help Harry and Hermione." Nico grinned, and they ran out of Toad' s office and into the the dark Forbidden Forest.


	45. The Trap

Nico's P.O.V.

Nico ran through the forest following the roaring sounds of possibly Grawp. Ron suddenly gasped and yelled "move to the side!"

Jack grabbed Hiro and Ron and flew to the top of a tree, and just in time. A whole group of centaurs galloped right through the spot where Nico, Ron, Hiro, and Jack had been standing. Nico came out from behind a tree and sighed " That was close."

Then Harry and Hermione came running out from a clearing while Grawp roared from behind them.

"How did you guys escape?" Harry asked, looking at his friends in confusion.

"We had a little help from Nico" Hiro grinned.

"If we're going to save Sirius, we'd better do it soon, before Snape and Draco find we're gone and start searching for us." Nico warned.

"How will we whet there?" Hermione asked.

"I can take us there" Nico offered.

"How?" Ron questioned.

"Hold my hand" Nico replied and connected hands with everyone in the group.

Then they melted into the dark shadows with Nico leading.

*Line Break*

A red telephone box sat near an abandoned store, and nobody went near it. Nico guessed that was one of the only parts of London you could find that wasn't too crowded, and it was a place where mortals wouldn't really want to explore.

"So what's the number?" Jack asked after being squashed closest to the telephone. Harry told him the number, and they went down underground in the telephone box until they came to a stop. The door opened and Nico saw a high ceiling and an airy room. It was about as big as the god's throne room, which was pretty big. The walls were navy blue, and so was the ceiling. Dark wooden boards covered the floor and made an echoing sound as the group of six walked through the room. Many different doors and elevators led off from the big room and probably went to a different floor. Nico knew it wouldn't be hard to get lost in the Ministry of Magic, because it was so big. The only thing that it seems to be missing was people. A fountain bubbled in the center, the fireplaces looked like they had just been used, and front desk still had many official looking papers on it.

"Where did everyone go?" Ron asked.

"Home" Harry guessed.

"Where did you go in your dream, Harry?" Hermione interrupted.

"This way." Harry said, leading them through narrow dark halls and up and down many steps until they reached a silver room. Harry rushed through it and walked out into a circular tall room with possibly hundreds of doors.

"Whoa" Hiro muttered.

The room suddenly started to spin, and finally it stopped.

"In my dream, I just walked straight through the silver room right into the room with dusty future seeing globes." Harry sighed in frustration.

Jack wandered up to a door and opened it. Inside was a huge tank the size of a classroom with gray things floating in it.

"Those are brains" Hermione gasped.

"That's the wrong door" Nico said, and quickly shut it. The doors started spinning again and when they stopped, Harry immediately opened a random one.

"This is it!" He said, and ran through.

Nico rushed into the room and immediately saw tall rows dusty prophecies going on for what looked like forever.

"Sirius was on row 97" Harry said. They ran down the aisles of prophecies until they reached 97. Nobody was there.

"Harry?" Hermione asked. Nico turned and saw a prophecy with Harry's name on it. Harry walked over to it and picked it up before Nico could warn him not to. Immediately dark shapes started appearing, and surrounded the six.

"We're dead." Hiro groaned.

"Yes you are Mr. Hamada" a cloaked figure growled.

The enemy had arrived.


	46. Running

Hiro's P.O.V.

The cloaked figures stepped close to the six and completely surrounded the six.

"Any ideas?" Jack asked hopefully.

"Yeah, but wait a minute. When I say go, run." Nico quietly replied. Jack nodded and Hiro sighed in relief.

"Give us the prophecy." One cloaked figure growled. He pulled off his hood and an older looking Draco Malfoy showed. It took Hiro a moment to realize that this was probably Draco's father.

"No" Harry said simply in reply.

"Give it to us, now, Potter. Or else we'll have to force you" a woman said in a venomous voice. "Get the smallest one."

Hiro looked around and noticed that he was the smallest one. He gulped and held out his wand threatenly.

The hooded people just laughed and moved in closer.

"Uh, Nico?" Hiro asked, starting to get nervous.

Nico shot his hand up with his palm facing the ground. Immediately cracks appeared on the floor, and skeleton hands groped the air. A hundred skeletons soon filled the room, staring at Nico.

"Attack the hooded people." Nico ordered. The skeletons drew stone swords and charged at the people in cloaks. The people screamed and were momentarily distracted. Hiro and the others quickly ran toward the exit when Malfoy yelled "They're getting away!"

Someone lunged at Hiro's heel, but he just kicked out and his foot made contact with a nose. Hiro then continued running. He saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione run left, while Jack and Nico ran right. Hiro followed Jack and Nico. Nico looked tired, but he continued running to the exit. Jack looked not out of breath at all. He then flew up into the air while bringing Hiro and Nico with him. Together they flew to the exit with Harry, Ron, and Hermione nowhere in sight.

"The Death Eaters have brooms!" Nico gasped. Hiro recognized the name and realized that Nico was referring to the hooded people.

"Maybe I should go faster." Jack said. He sped up and flew quickly into the circular, tall, dark room with many doors.

"Which one?" Hiro asked.

"Try this one." Nico said, pointing to one in the corner.

Jack flew to it and opened the door. Inside was a tank; the one full of brains.

"Other door!" Hiro gasped.

"Too late. We're trapped again." Jack muttered. The Death Eaters had them cornered again.


	47. The Help Arrived

Jack's P.O.V.

This wasn't the first time Jack had felt helpless. It had happened before when Pitch had snapped Jack's staff, but this time was different. They were outnumbered and the Death Eaters seemed to have escaped the skeletons. Right when Jack thought that, the skeletons burst through the door and started attacking the Death Eaters again. Jack took that as the opportunity to run.

He scooped up Nico and Hiro and flew out of the door into a new room with a fluttering veil.

"Is it just me, or is this room even creepier than the brain room?" Hiro asked quietly.

"I agree with you." Nico replied.

"This place is giving me the shivers. And I don't even get cold!" Jack said.

"Find a different room." Hiro said to Jack, who was about to fly again when a small group of people appeared at the door, Dumbledore included. The Allies had arrived.


	48. Pitch Came

Nico's P.O.V.

Summoning the dead had drained a good amount of Nico's energy, but seeing help arrive had made Nico feel better.

When the Death Eaters saw Dumbledore, they ran in panic, but Dumbledore was too fast compared to them. Before the Death Eaters knew it, they were tied up in a corner and being sent to Azkaban. But the problem was that Voldemort, Pitch, and Gaea were still out there somewhere. Also, where was Harry, Ron, and Hermione? Unfortunately, Nico got his first question answered first. Shadows even darker than Nico liked started creeping toward Jack, and the ground began to turn to dirt and slowly move up Nico's shoes.

"Gaea" Nico muttered.

"Where are you, Pitch?" Jack yelled to the room. His voice echoed and bounced off of the high walls, but suddenly it came to a quick stop.

"Can echoes actually stop that abruptly?" Hiro asked, looking around the room for more enemies.

"No, but I can make them." A deep and cold voice said from the shadows. Pitch stepped into the light, and Nico saw Jack walk forward.

"Bring it on, Pitch." He growled.


	49. The Battle Begins

Hiro's P.O.V.

Hiro didn't know wether to help Nico or Jack. Nico was being chased by dirt and rocks while Jack was dueling Pitch. Hiro decided to help out Nico, who already had a few scratches and couldn't find a way to attack. Hiro charged and tried to stun the earth, but it wouldn't.

Then a loud pop echoed around the room and a noseless, bald man stepped forward and Hiro knew immediately that it was Voldemort. Nico and Jack were occupied at the moment, and Hiro knew he would have to fight Voldemort himself. When Voldemort wasn't looking, Hiro shot a stunning spell at him. Voldemort quickly reflected it and sent it flying straight towards Hiro.


	50. A Challenge

Jack's P.O.V.

Jack watched as Pitch sent another Nightmare with burning red eyes toward him. Jack dodged it and sentan ice spell straight at Pitch' s face. Pitch avoided it and summoned even more Nightmares.

"Are you tired yet?" Jack taunted.

"No" Pitch angrily replied.

"I know why you aren't. You keep on hiding behind you Nightmares who do all of the work, unlike the one who controls them. You're just scared. I bet you know I'm better than you and I can beat you in a fight." Jack grinned.

"I am no coward!" Pitch shouted. "I will show you I can fight you and take you down!"

"Bring it on, Boogeyman." Jack challenged.

Pitch charged.


	51. New Help

Nico's P.O.V.

Nico was getting tired of being chased by Gaea. By the time more help would arrive, Nico wouldn't even have the energy to summon a single bone, let alone shadow travel. That was probably Gaea's plan, though. Just when Nico thought about using the rest of his energy to summon another army, a large thumping sound started shaking the ground. Nico turned to the door which burst open and the Romans and Greeks appeared fully dressed in armour. Reyna, Percy, and Frank were in the lead with Annabeth, Hazel, Piper, Leo, and Jason right behind them.

"I think you may need a little help" Percy grinned at Nico.

"Just in time!" Nico smiled, which hurt a little. He wasn't used to smiling much.

"It's Gaea again?" Reyna calmly asked.

"Yes." Nico replied.

"Did you people hear that? That means 'get moving'! Charge!" Frank yelled. Together, Hiro, Jack, and Nico fought side by side, dueling with their enemy.


	52. A Note To You

**Author's Note: **

**Hello People! I am really glad you all reviewed and read my story. One of the comments said it was a little rushed. After I finish the story, I will probably go back and add details and edit things like mistakes. I will make sure the story gets finished, though. If you have a good ending you'd like, I could possibly add it in if it fits. Thank you! **

**-Potter Jackson22 **


	53. More Allies

Hiro's P.O.V.

Hiro didn't know if he would come out of this battle alive. Voldemort would continue to shoot green killing spells at Hiro, who would duck and shoot different ones back. Hiro was getting tired, but now he had some help with demi gods named Leo and Reyna. Reyna used a gold sword to deflect spells and to cut Voldemort, who would heal himself quickly before continuing to fight. Leo made many inventions like mini bombs and machines that would chase and distract Voldemort. Then Voldemort sent a red spell straight at Leo, who was busy building something. Leo froze and dropped the item he was working on.

"Leo!" Nico called frantically, leaving Hazel, Annabeth, and Percy to continue to fight Gaea. He rushed her to Leo.

"What spell did Voldemort use?" Nico quickly asked Hiro. Reyna was busy distracting Voldemort by herself.

"He didn't use words, but I think it may have been a stunning spell, because it was red." Hiro panted. He was still out of breath from fighting Voldemort.

Nico tapped his wand on Leo, and the boy jumped back to his feet.

"Where's my Leo-inator?" He asked.

"You dropped it over by the door where you were building things." Hiro replied quickly while rushing over to help Reyna.

Leo ran back to his spot, but before he could continue building, the door swung openand Neville, Luna, and Ginny burst into the room. Everyone froze momentarily until Puny turned to Neville and said "I told you we weren't too late for the fight!"

The Battle then continued with the help of Neville, Ginny, and Luna.


	54. The Green Spell

Jack's P.O.V.

The three newcomers ran over to help Hiro, Leo, and Reyna while Jack had the help of Piper, Jason, and Frank. Jack had met Piper and Jason at camp, but Frank was new. He was tall and large with lots of muscle. Piper was fierce and determined as she ran at Pitch with a sharp knife. Jason would fly into the air with Jack and try to hit Pitch from above, and the others seemed to doing well by slicing Gaea over and over again with Celestial Bronze and Imperial Gold swords and arrows. Nico's boyfriend Will rushed around healing those who were sick while Dumbledore and the adults helped fight Voldemort and the Death Eaters. The tall ceiling of the room seemed to shake as the battle wore on.

Pitch appeared to be tiring, and Jack was starting to gain hope. Then he heard a shout coming from Harry, who seemed to appear during the battle.

"Sirius!" He yelled, roughly pushing past people to get to the center of the room where a veil was. Jack had just enough time to look up to see a body sink right through the thin mysterious veil. Harry was struggling against an adult, and Jack realized that Sirius Black had died. Harry then ran at a woman with crazy, curly, dark hair. He swerved around people on both sides of the battle and had his eyes only on the one who probably killed Sirius. Jack knew what it was like to lose someone you liked, but Jack knew that this was a little different.

"Heads up, Jack!" Piper shouted to Jack, who was hovering in the air watching Harry chase the crazy haired woman. A green spell raced straight to Jack. It found a target, but it wasn't Jack. It was Nico.


	55. In the Underworld

Nico's P.O.V.

Nico felt at home suddenly. He looked around and saw that he was in a dark creepy palace. Nico realized that it was the Underworld, and he was in Hades palace. He wondered how he got there when he remembered a green light and then darkness.

"Welcome back, son." Hades greeted Nico with a very small amount of enthusiasm.

"Am I dead?" Nico blurted out.

"Thankfully not. Since you are a child of mine, the Death Spell affects you differently. Your heart did stop for a couple seconds and you were dead, but then you were sent to the place you find most comfortable and most like your home. It is apparently here." Hades simply replied.

"So I died?" Nico asked, feeling very confused.

"Yes, but you have come back to life after you have entered the Underworld. And you died just in time, too. Right when that Jasckon boy (you used to talk about him all of the time) hit Gaea in the heart with his sword, you died." Hades said, casually eating pomegranate seeds.

"So Gaea' s gone?" Nico questioned.

"Yes, but I've still got two more enemies to go." Hades warned.

"Yes father." Nico said while bowing. Then he felt the shadows pulling him back to the battle.

Hades paused before saying "Oh, and one more thing. You may want to help Harry. He is about to die."


	56. Who Wants To Play

Hiro's P.O.V.

Hiro gasped when he saw Nico get hit by the killing spell. He collapsed, then seconds later, he stood back up and asked "Where's Harry?"

"Last time I saw him, he was chasing the one who killed Sirius Black." Hiro quickly replied. Voldemort suddenly disappeared with a loud pop. "I can help you find him and Voldemort" he added.

"Let's go." Nico said, and together they raced into the circular room, through the halls, and into the elevator. It seemed to take a long time for the elevator to get to the main floor, and when the doors finally opened, Hiro was almost hit with a jet of green light.

"Whoa!" Nico said, getting out his sword from his belt. "That was close."

"I see Harry and the one who killed Sirius." Hiro said, pointing to where the fountain was. Harry was crouching behind it, breathing heavy with anger.

"I think that's Bellatrix" Nico replied, nodding to Sirius' murderer, who was casting spell a at Harry.

"Hurry! Let's go!" Hiro said, and together, they charged at Bellatrix.

"Stupify!" Hiro shouted, aiming his wand at the crazy lady.

"It looks like more people want to play!" Bellatrix panted, while dodging the spell. She looked very tired, but so did Harry.

"You're going down, Bellatrix. You're outnumbered three to one." Smirked Nico, pointing his sword at her heart.

"Is she?" Two voices asked at the same time.

"Can we play, too?" Voldemort grinned, stepping out from the shadows.

"I think we are going to win" Pitch growled.


	57. Someone Lost

Jack's P.O.V.

Jack burst onto the main floor a few seconds after Pitch and Voldemort arrived. He immediately shot a streak of ice at Voldemort, but it missed and bounced back and Jack, who dove out of the way.

"Do you want to play too, Jack?" Pitch taunted, grinning whilst at Jack.

"Yes, and I'm going to win" Jack growled, pointing his staff straight at Voldemort.

"I don't think so. We are more powerful than you" Voldemort argued, taking a dangerous step forward. Suddenly, Nico threw his black sword at Pitch. The world went to slow motion. The sword flew straight at Pitch's heart. Pitch didn't react in time. He lost the game.


	58. Red and Green

Nico's P.O.V.

Many things happened at once. Voldemort screamed in anger, Dumbledore suddenly appeared out of nowhere, Bellatrix disappeared, and the fountain exploded because of a spell.

Nico glanced at Voldemort, who had shot a killing curse at Dumbledore and missed. Dumbledore then turned to Harry and shouted "Harry, quickly!"

It happened too quickly. Harry scrambled from behind the broken fountain where he and Hiro had been hiding and tried to disarm Voldemort. At the same time, Voldemort sent a killing spell at Harry. The spells collided and a small orb that connected them slowly inched to Voldmort's wand. Voldemort' s eyes grew wide in panic, but it was too late to break the connection. Once the orb hit Voldemort' s wand, suddenly all Nico saw was red and green lights.

(**Just in case you were wondering, everything will be explained later in the next cchapters. And I haven't forgotten about the Horcruxes!)**


	59. A Note To All

**To the people who commented:**

**Kindstar- The question "why Hiro?". I chose him, Jack, and Nico because they are my favorite books and movies. I just like the characters and decided to write a fanfiction about them. If that wasn't the answer that you needed, you can just rewrite your question in different words.**

**Also, to the question "what?", I left the story at a cliff hanger and everything will be explained in the next few chapters. ****Thanks for commenting! :)**

And

**Laonasa Enllyn Avery- After I complete the story I will go back and edit the chapters by adding more details and fixing mistakes. Currently this story is sort of a rough draft that is published. Thanks for commenting! :)**

Also

**Trio Of One- Thanks for finding that mistake. I don't know what I was thinking when I wrote that. I went back and fixed that part. Thanks for commenting! :)**

And

**Hailey Face- Your comments make me smile. I agree with you on the last one you posted. Thanks for commenting! :D**

Also

**Imketys- I decided to add your suggestion into the story and I think it's fits. Thanks for the comments! :)**

And

**Lavythecat- I just chose the plot because I wanted to include all of my favorite books, movies, and characters in one story. Thanks for commenting! :)**

Also

**keith garner- Thanks. The title took me like 10 minutes to think of it! Thanks for the comment. :)**

And

**5222002- You're welcome. Thanks for commenting. :)**

Also

**Katrina- I'm also excited! I'm going to finish this story with a good end and try to edit and maybe even rewrite some of the beginning. I'm not sure about the rewrite part, though. Thanks for commenting! :)**

A note to everybody reading this: I need some help for the very end of the story and how and where it should end. This would be for the very last couple chapters. Thanks to you all for reading!


	60. A Portkey

Hiro's P.O.V.

Hiro instinctively squeezed his eyes shut as the red and green lights filled the room. When he opened them, Voldemort was gone and Harry was on the ground.

"Harry!" Hiro cried and rushed over to where Harry was laying.

"Is he dead?" Jack asked.

"No." Nico simply replied. Hiro had a feeling he knew more than what he was sharing.

Suddenly Harry sat up and immediately looked around, his eyes scanning everyone until he saw Dumbledore.

"Professor! What happened?" He called, and Dumbledore hurried over to Harry and helped him up.

"You were hit by the killing curse. I will explain more in my office. Hamada, Frost, Di Angelo, Granger, Weasleys, Longbottom, Lovegood, and Potter, hold on to this portkey. It will take you to my office. I will be there in a moment." Dumbledore said in a rushed voice.

Hiro touched the portkey along with the others and they disappeared from the Ministry of Magic.


	61. Horcruxes

Jack's P.O.V.

They landed in a tall circular room with odd items in it. Jack looked around, and Harry meanwhile marched angrily to the door and attempted to open it. The door wouldn't budge. Harry growled and sat down on a seat off in a corner and glared at the fireplace. Suddenly Dumbledore appeared in a rush of green flames and stepped right out of the fireplace.

"Please have a seat." He said to Jack and the others. Dumbledore waved his wand and many chairs appeared. Jack sat down in a cushioned one and watched Dumbledore pace the room.

"Horcruxes are parts of a soul, which means if you die, part of your soul lives on. Voldemort had seven of these and all of them were destroyed. I destroyed the ring, diadem, locket, the snake, and the cup. Harry destroyed diary. There is one last one that Voldemort didn't even mean to make. It's Harry." Dumbledore sighed, rubbing his temples. "When Harry's spell collided with Voldemort's, a special connection grew between them. When the orb touched Voldemort' s wand, the spell he cast blew up sort of like a firework. Part of it hit Harry and seconds later, it hit Voldemort. The Dark Lord is gone and Voldemort' s spell got rid of the Horcrux in Harry."

"Whoa" Jack commented, glancing at Harry, who had a poker face.

"He died. It doesn't matter." Harry muttered, staring at a blank wall on the other side of the room. Tears were glistening in his eyes.

"I must talk to Harry privately. I need the rest of you to all go to the Hospital Wing. Thank you." Dumbledore ordered, then shut the door, leaving a long echo throughout the hall.


	62. Nico's Idea

Nico's P.O.V.

The short trip to the Hospital Wing was so silent you could hear a pin drop. One fell off of Neville' s robes.

When they reached the Hospital, Ginny, Ron and Hermione went first, because they were in the worst shape. Neville went next, then Hiro, Jack, and Nico followed. The Hospital Wing was bright and white with a lot of yellow sunshine peeking throughout the thin curtains. It was already morning. Nico wasn't injured, but let Madame Pomfrey check him to make sure.

In the silence, Nico thought about why Harry was so upset. Then he remembered; Harry's godfather died, and he was basically the only family Harry had. Nico knew what it was like and felt sorry for Harry. He didn't want he poor guy to go through another loss. Nico thought about how he missed Bianca, and when he tried to being her back, she had been reborn.

Suddenly Nico had an idea.


	63. Only Hiro and Jack

Hiro's P.O.V.

Hiro sat at the foot of Ron's bed while reading the Daily Prophet. When Nico gasped, everyone in the room jumped because it had been still silence. Nico immediately turned to Jack and Hiro and said in an urgent tone "You need to come with me, now."

"Where?" Jack asked, looking at Nico while raising his eyebrows.

"Just come on, guys." Nico sighed, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Shouldn't we ask Madame Pomfrey if we're allowed to go yet?" Hiro questioned, glancing at her office door.

"No. Now let's go!" Nico said.

"Where are you guys going? I'm coming, too!" Neville said, jumping out from his bed and hobbling to where Nico was standing. Hiro had a feeling that if Neville would come, he would trip after five steps.

"No, Neville. I only can take Hiro and Jack." Nico apologized.

"Why?" Neville asked, looking hurt.

"It's hard to explain, but only they would understand. And also, you leg would probably cause you to trip because it looks like it hasn't healed yet." Nico sighed.

"But can I come?" Luna asked, setting down her magazine.

"Sorry everyone, but only Hiro and Jack." Nico said, getting impatient.

"Fine" Luna huffed. She slid back into her bed and started reading her magazine up side down again.

"We've got to hurry. Follow me." Nico said to Hiro and Jack, and together they ran out of the Hospital doors, not knowing someone was following them.


	64. Darkness

Jack's P.O.V.

It was a hot day and Jack was tempted to wave his staff and make it snow, but he didn't have time for that. Nico was running and leading them into the Forbidden Forest, not even looking or sounding out of breath. Hiro, on the other hand, was panting and gasping for air while running. Jack grabbed his arm and together they flew alongside by Nico using Jack's staff. When Nico stopped, it was unexpected and Jack almost crashed into a tree. Nico shook his head and sighed, then said "hold on to my hand."

"Say what now?" Jack asked, his mind still slightly blank from the shock of almost crashing.

"This" Hiro sighed, grabbing Nico's hand.

"Oh" Jack said, and once he grabbed Nico's hand, they shadow traveled through cold, mysterious darkness and shadows.

*Line Break*

Immediately when Jack landed, he noticed that everything was dark. Not the Pitch Black kind of dark, but the everything was grey, brown, and black. Dead trees lined a dark dirt path that led up a large hill and to a huge palace. A swirling river was behind where Jack was standing, and seemed to have broken items floating in it. On the other side of the river was another line of dead trees, and past those was a field with dead trampled grass.

"Welcome to my home. The Underworld." Nico said with a dark grin. "We'll begin by that dark river."


	65. A Gift for Harry

Nico's P.O.V.

Nico walked over to the River Styx, which looked even more murky than usual.

"We'll need Charon to take us across." Nico muttered to himself, watching the river swirl.

"Who?" Jack asked cluelessly.

"One of my dad' friends." Nico sighed.

"If we're in the Underworld and that's a river with stuff floating in in, isn't that the River Styx?" Hiro asked, pointing at the river.

"Yes." Nico simply replied.

"And what are we doing here?" Jack asked.

Nico grinned. "I'm looking for a gift for Harry."


	66. Searching

Hiro's P.O.V

The Underworld was extremely creepy, and Hiro wanted Baymax to comfort him. As Jack, Nico, and Hiro walked along the river Styx, shadows seemed to be everywhere. They finally reached the field, and the first thing Hiro saw was shadows people who only had a voice like the wind. They couldn't speak. Nico, meanwhile, put his hand over the ground of the field and closed his eyes as if he were searching for something.

"What exactly do you mean by a "gift" for Harry?" Jack asked, watching Nico with interest.

"You'll find out once I find it." Nico sighed, placing his hand back by his side. "Come on, guys. I know where we have to go."

They walked until they came to a place with bright lights and laughter. Tall mansions lined a perfect road, and the sun seemed to be everywhere but the dark sky that looked like stone. Windows and doors all had happy warm light pouring from them.

"Now I can tell you what we are looking for." Nico said, turning to Hiro and Jack. "It's Sirius Black."


	67. Still No Luck

Jack's P.O.V.

Jack understood immediately once Nico said who they were looking for. Hiro just looked confused, so Jack and Nico repeated the sentence slowly.

"Ohhh! I get it! Didn't Sirius die last night?" Hiro asked.

"Yeah, so we'd better hurry before he chooses to be reborn." Nico replied, walking quickly.

"So you can just bring people back from the dead?" Jack asked with a mischievous look in his eyes.

"I'm technically not allowed, but my father doesn't have to know." Nico grinned, looking at the name tags on the front doors of the mansions. "Keep an eye out for the last name Black. We are pretty close."

They searched for half an hour with no luck. Finally Nico said "There's one last place we have to look. Then we would know he was reborn. The room where his soul is judged."


	68. Parting

Nico's P.O.V.

Nico could tell something was bothering Hiro while they made their way to where the souls were judged.

"You ok?" Nico asked Hiro.

"I was just wondering... do you know if Tadashi was reborn or not?" Hiro asked, staring off into the distance as if imagining something.

"I can check if you'd like." Nico replied. He stretched out a hand and searched for Tadashi until he found him. "He's back at the mansions in the Elysium."

"Really?" Hiro asked as if trying to hide some of his excitement.

"You and Jack could go back if you need. I could go find Sirius alone" Nico kindly suggested.

"I can?" Hiro grinned.

"Yeah. Go ahead. We can meet back at the River Styx in three hours." Nico said, then he walked off.

"Let's go." Jack smiled, and together he and Hiro rushed back to the mansions.


	69. Tadashi' s Last Gift

**Sorry I took so long to get this next update. I had many track meets and then I got sick, so I just couldn't get to it. Thanks for understanding! **

Hiro's P.O.V.

Hiro's heart raced as he quickly walked back to the Elysium where Tadashi was. When he and Jack got there, they raced inside and spilt up to look for Tadashi' s mansion. Hiro assumed it would be modern.

"Hiro! Over here!" Jack called from a few lanes down.

Hiro sprinted faster than he ever had before and reached where Jack was. Standing in front of him was Tadashi, and Hiro had probably never felt more relieved and happy in his life.

*Line Break*

Hiro ran at Tadashi and hugged him for what seemed like eternity while Jack stood off to the side smiling.

"I missed you." Hiro sniffed.

"So did I." Tadashi grinned. "I'm sorry I went into the fire, but I thought I was doing it to save someone. But if that wouldn't have happened, you wouldn't be a hero right now."

"I know, but I'd give up anything to have you back. Could you come with us back out of the Underworld? We could be brothers again and still have each other. Honey Lemon, Fred, Go Go, Aunt Cass, and Wasabi would all be extremely happy and overjoyed to have you back." Hiro said, looking up at his brothers face.

Tadashi sighed and said "I'm sorry Hiro, but I think I want to be reborn. I've been waiting here in the Elysium because I had a vision that you would visit me. Also, I don't want you to get in trouble for bringing me back to life."

"Yeah." Hiro muttered, looking at his feet. "Well, I need to get going because I'm going to need to meet Nico back at the River Styx in half an hour."

"Bye, brother." Tadashi smiled sadly.

"Love you"

"Love you too."

They hugged for one last time, then Tadashi turned to a silver vapor and disappeared. Hiro walked out of the Elysium with Jack, but then he realized something had appeared in his hand. Hiro opened his palm and saw a picture of Tadashi and him with Baymax. It Tadashi' s last gift.


	70. Almost There

Jack's P.O.V.

It was a very quiet journey to the River Styx, and Hiro continued to sniff and look at a picture he held in his palm. Jack decided now wasn't the time to joke so he kept his mouth quiet. They almost reached the river when shadows appeared on either side of the pair. Hiro looked up and got out his wand while Jack held out his staff.

"Now what are you mortals doing wandering the Underworld?" A tall pale man asked, looking at both Hiro and Jack. "The only mortals that are supposed to be in the Underworld are ones that are dead. Are you two deceased?"

"Uh, yeah." Jack quickly replied.

"Really? And how did you two die?" The man questioned.

"In a fire" Hiro answered, while at the same time Jack answered "I Drowned."

"And you two aren't lying?" The man asked, glaring at Hiro and Jack. "I think you two are."

The man snapped his fingers and Hiro and Jack both disappeared in a cloud of black smoke.


	71. A Quick Lie

Nico's P.O.V.

It was an hour past the time Hiro and Jack should've met Nico. He was beginning to worry so he set out looking for his missing friends.

"Hiro? Jack?" Nico called out, wandering the Underworld, panic rising in his chest. Nico knew that Jack and Hiro wouldn't be able to get out of the Underworld without being able to shadow travel or knowing secret doors and passage ways. They weren't children of Hades.

"Guys?" Nico called out again.

"Son! What are you doing here?" Hades asked, walking over to Nico.

"I was looking for Jules Albert because I've been unable to summon him lately." Nico quickly lied.

"Really?" Hades questioned. He snapped his fingers once and Jules Albert appeared in a cab.

"Oh, thanks father." Nico said while bowing.

"You may go now" Hades replied. He then turned around and walked back to his dark cold palace.

Nico let out a quiet sigh of relief and continued to look for his friends.


	72. Stuck with Jack

Hiro's P.O.V.

"Jack. What are you doing?" Hiro sighed while watching him fail.

"I'm trying to see if I can use wandless magic to summon my staff and your wand from that weird guy's storage closet." Jack simply replied while holding a hand stretched out, reaching through the cold metal prison bars.

"If you're going to be annoying for the amount of time we're stuck here, then I will probably go insane" Hiro said, glaring slightly at Jack who was concentrating so hard his face was turning as red as a tomato.

"Don't worry. The creepy guy said that we only have to stay in this small, cold, dark, scary, stone, damp, boring prison cell for 2,000 years." Jack said unhappily with very fake optimism.

"He probably wouldn't live to be 2,000" Hiro muttered.

"He's so scary time froze because it was petrified." Jack joked.

"I hope not, because I can't stand sharing a bunk bed again with you again. When you sleep, snowflakes fall down and land on me. It was a cold awakening." Hiro sighed. "I knew I shouldn't have let you get the top bunk."

"I like being up high" Jack grinned.

"When did the guy say our meal was coming?" asked Hiro, changing subjects.

"Uh... I think it was twice a day, or something like that" Jack said, attempting to summon his staff again.

"You know that's not going to work." Hiro sighed. "This cell seem magic proof."

"They must be." Jack growled while kicking the stone wall in frustration. He then yelped and hopped around the small cell on one foot while cradling the other.

Hiro sighed and shook his head.

"Nico needs to save us soon, or I may never survive another day in here" Hiro quietly muttered to himself.

He then walked over to his bed and fell asleep.


	73. Just Like a Cat

Jack's P.O.V.

Jack's first thought when he woke up on his bed was "_where is Nico and Sirius?_"

Then he saw Hiro standing over him with his arms crossed and with a small scowl. His hair was frozen in icy chunks.

"Sorry?" Jack asked, trying to look as innocent as possible.

"You're just like my cat! You shed when you sleep, but you shed snow and ice." Hiro said while pointing to the ground, which was covered in ice. "This cell is an ice rink! And I can't skate."

"I seriously didn't know this happens when I sleep. I don't usually sleep because I'm off around the world giving snow days to your friends." apologized Jack.

"My friends are in college. They don't get snow days. " Hiro mentioned.

"Fine. You win" Jack pouted. He then hopped down from his bunk, and when his feet touched the ice he slipped and collided painfully into the metal bars which caused an echoing sound throughout the whole prison area.

"Wow." Hiro said.


	74. Determination

Nico's P.O.V.

After telling Jules Albert that he was dismissed, Nico ran over to where he had hidden Sirius at the last minute. Nico pulled apart the shadows near a dead tree and Sirius was there, sitting quietly and looking quite bored.

"Are you done talking to your zombie driver?" He jokingly asked.

"Yeah. Now we have to get going because I think Jack and Hiro are in danger. I can't sense them anywhere in the Underworld, which means they are being concealed. They wouldn't leave without me, they probably don't know how, and they can't without knowing the Underworld well." Nico quickly said while running to the Elysium.

Suddenly Nico collided with a soul and Sirius ran into Nico.

"You don't just stop in the middle of a sprint! Even though I'm not a runner, I know that!" Sirius said, picking himself up from the ground. Nico ignored him.

"I apologize." The soul said. "I was just on my way to be reborn."

"Who are you?" Nico asked.

"I am Tadashi Hamada." He answered.

"I was looking for your little brother and his friend. Do you know where they went?" Nico questioned.

"I think they headed in the direction of the River Styx" Tadashi replied. "Is he in trouble?"

"Yes. I think so, and we should find them before something very bad happens. There are too many dangers and things that could go wrong to list." Nico said while looking around the dark area.

"I'm coming with you." Tadashi demanded. "If my little brother is in danger, I want to help save him."


	75. Note For Everyone

**Hi guys! I am sorry to say that I will be unable to update on Thursday and Friday because I will be on an overnight field trip with my 7th grade class. We are going to Chicago and I won't have my kindle fire with me. That's it for now! **

**-Potter Jackson22 **

**P.S. I chose Nico to go on the mission over Percy because Nico is my favorite character in the Percy Jackson and Heroes of Olympus series, and he has great strength and powers. He has been through Tartarus alone, and he has just been through much tougher things than Percy. Also, he's just plain awesome. (That is just my opinion!) **

**Thanks for commenting everyone!**


	76. An Injury

Hiro's P.O.V.

After Jack ran into the metal bars, a zombie guard came rushing over to see what was going on.

"What are you two up to?" It asked suspiciously, glaring at Hiro and Jack.

"My friend here just slipped on ice and collided with those bars." Hiro sighed.

"Hey! I forgot it was icy!" argued Jack.

"Well, Hades will be here any minute to question you two more. Good bye." The zombie briskly said. Then he walked off, leaving Hiro and Jack alone again in the jail.

"Hades? Is that the guy that put us here?" Hiro asked, sitting back down on his bed.

"I guess." Sighed Jack.

"What are we going to say? Nico will be in big trouble if his dad found out that we are helping souls escape." Hiro groaned.

"Um... We could say that we were lost?" Jack hopelessly suggested.

"No. Hades isn't stupid." Hiro said, sliding one foot back and forth on the icy floor. Jack started skating around the room in his bare feet, and when he tried to do a jump, his foot hit a wall with a loud crunch.

"Uh oh." Hiro muttered as he ran to Jack's side. The room was small, and Hiro wasn't surprised that Jack got injured.

"I'm fine" Jack sighed. "Once I have my staff I can heal my foot. Right now I'll just make a splint out of ice and this blanket."

"Ok" Hiro sat down on his bed and resumed sliding hid foot.

Suddenly the cell door vanished and Hades appeared, looking unhappy.

"Follow me" He icily said.

Hiro and Jack walked out of the cell and into heavy darkness.


	77. Questioning

Jack's P.O.V.

The broken foot didn't hurt too much, but it did slow Jack down. Once the trio reached a large room, two chairs appeared under Hiro and Jack. Jack was about to get up from them when chains sprung up out of nowhere and tied him and Hiro to the chairs. Hiro sighed and Hades walked in front of him and asked very slowly "What were you two doing in the Underworld. You both are currently alive, and I see no reason for you two to be down here."

"Why do we have to answer?" Jack snapped back.

"I am the God of the Underworld. I can torture both of you even after you guys die. And it will be for eternity." Hades replied. His pitch black robes seemed to shift as if agitated.

"Uh, I don't want to say yet" Jack quickly said.

"Same here." Hiro added.

Jack thought of excuses, but he just couldn't think of any. Hades was glaring at him and Hiro and was waiting for an answer.

"I wanted to become invincible." Hiro lied while looking down at his feet.

"The River Styx?" Hades asked with no emotion.

"Yeah" Jack eagerly answered, catching on to the lie. There was still hope.

"I think you need permission to be in the Underworld." Hades said.

"We didn't know. We were tired being harmed by monsters so we, without thinking, came here." Hiro replied.

"And did either of you do it yet?" Hades asked, temper rising slowly.

"No" Hiro quietly said. He looked up from his feet to look into Hades dark fiery eyes.

"I am going to send you two back into the cell for trespassing. I have not decided on how long yet. Farewell." Hades said, clapping his hands once. Hiro and Jack appeared back into the cell.


	78. A Last Idea

Nico's P.O.V.

Nico didn't know where to start looking first. Going to Hades would end up with a bunch of punishment and death and no benefits. Searching randomly around the Underworld wouldn't be smart either. Nico was wandering the Underworld a couple of years ago while looking for the Doors of Death and then he got pulled into Tartarus. Nico shivered at the memory. The only other option was to check each place Nico knew. The Elysium had already been looked through, and so were both of the Fields. Nico checked again at the River Styx, but Jack and Hiro weren't there. The only other option was to search Hades place. There was a chance Hiro and Jack got caught and now needed saving. Who knows what Hades could be doing to them.

"Tadashi! Sirius!" Nico called out.

"Yes?" They both answered at the same time.

"We should check Hades' palace. Hiro and Jack may have been captured." Nico sighed.

"That sounds like a good idea. Hiro is the kind of person who would be easy to be kidnapped. Probably the same goes for Jack." Tadashi muttered. "They fight well, but both of them are slightly oblivious. Someone could easily sneak up on them."

"Let's go then. If they aren't there, then we may just have leave the Underwd and search somewhere else." Nico said. Together they walked down the dark path to Hades' palace.


	79. Character Theme Songs

**Hello Everyone! I might make a youtube video later with character theme songs. I already have some of the songs chosen, but I still need more ideas for the blank spaces. If you think a song fits with that character, then please comment and let me know. Also, Nico has quite a few theme songs I am debating on. The next chapter has the list of songs for him. Feel free to comment on the rest of the songs, too. I might change them if you have a better idea. I also might need more characters for Big Hero Six and Harry Potter. (Please choose main characters!)**

**Thank You! **

**Big** **Hero** **Six**-

Hiro: Hero- Sterling Knight

Baymax: Happy- Pharrel Williams

Tadashi: I Will Find You- Zedd

Go- Go: You're Gonna Go Far Kid- The Offspring

Wasabi: Stronger- Clean Bandit

Fred: I Don't Care (I Love It)- Icona Pop

Honey Lemon: Red Balloon- Charli XCX

**Heroes of Olympus **

Percy Jackson: Titanium- Sia and David Guetta

Annabeth: Complicated- Avril Lavigne

Jason: Immortals- Fall Out Boy

Piper: Try- Colbie Caillat

Hazel: Umbrella- Rihanna

Frank: Centuries- Fall Out Boy

Leo: Dynomite- Taio Cruz

Nico: (Many Options. See next chapter.)

Reyna: Something Big- Shawn Mendes

Octavian: Boulevard Of Broken Dreams- Green Day

ALL DEMIGODS!: We Are Family- Keke

**Rise of the Guardians **

Jack: I Feel So Alive- Capital Kings

North: On Top of the World- Imagine Dragons

Tooth: Cecelia and the Satellite-

Bunny: Fighter- Gym Class Heroes

Sandy: Into a Fantasy- Alexander Rybak

Pitch: This is War- Thirty Seconds to Mars

Jamie: What Doesn't Kill You- Kelly Clarkson

**Harry Potter**

Harry: Nothing Left to Say- Imagine Dragons

Ron: Payphone- Maroon 5

Hermione: Superheroes- The Script

Ginny: Fight Song- Rachel Platten

Dumbledore:

Voldemort: Seven Nation Army- The White Stripes


	80. Theme Songs for Nico

All songs for Nico:

.Ghost

.Am I Wrong

.It's Time

.Sail

.Bulletproof

.Some Nights

.Rolling in the Deep

.Unconditionally


	81. Jack's Randomness

Hiro's P.O.V.

Hiro sighed as he and Jack arrived back in the small cell.

"I guess Hades will probably forget about us and we'll die in here." Hiro sighed.

"I can't die. I've already been living for, like, 500 years." Jack said while trying to heal his foot without his staff.

"You know that's not going to work." Hiro said while watching Jack fail.

"It might. I could fix my staff with just my hands. Maybe I could fix my foot with just my hands." Jack simply replied while concentrating very hard.

Hiro sat back down on his bed and started thinking of ways to escape. Baymax might realize that he was gone, but currently Baymax was turned off. Nico and Sirius might search for Hiro and Jack in the palace, but there was a small chance of that happening. The Underworld was so big, it could take Nico years to find Jack and Hiro. By then it might be too late. Another idea would be to scream until someone would come. Then Hiro and Jack could attack that someone and run away.

"I like Christmas" Jack randomly announced, breaking Hiro's train of thought.

"What the heck! That was so random!" Hiro said, looking at Jack like he was crazy.

"My mind likes to wander alot, and sometimes I say what's on my mind." Jack said. "I also like to play pranks."

Hiro sighed again. It was going to be a long night.


	82. Best Decisions

Jack's P.O.V.

Jack had a feeling Hiro wasn't too happy with him. Maybe saying his thought randomly out loud wasn't a great idea. Jack felt like playing a prank on Hiro, but now wasn't the time. Hiro looked like he was concentrating very hard. He was probably planning some smart intelligent way to get out of the cell. Jack thought of ways, too, but those ways included singing, which was most likely a no.

"Do you have any good ideas yet?" Jack asked, hoping Hiro would answer.

"No. Not really. My brain feels empty and useless right now" Hiro groaned while banging his head on the hard, cold stone wall.

"You could give yourself a concussion" Jack calmly advised. "You might want to stop."

"I don't care anymore!" Hiro moaned, sliding down to the cold floor. He then just sat there while holding his head in his palms.

Jack made one of the smartest decisions of his life: he backed away.

*Line Break*

After a little while, Hiro didn't seem to be moving much anymore. Jack gently picked him up and set him on the bottom bunk. Hiro had been through a lot that day, and needed rest. Jack decided not to play any pranks or say any random thoughts anymore while they were in the Underworld.

That was another one of his smartest decisions he had ever made.


	83. Rescue Mission Plan

Nico's P.O.V.

Getting in to Hades palace was going to be extremely tricky. Nico knew a few secret passages, but only a child of Hades could go through them. Nico needed help if they were going to rescue Hiro and Jack from Hades.

"Ok. I have a plan." Nico quietly said, hiding behind a thick cluster of dead trees close to the palace. "Since you two aren't children of Hades, I can't take you with me to shadow travel inside. It would set off alarms. Instead you guys need to dress up as zombies. I will take a near by secret passage to get inside. I'll knock out the guards close to where we need to go. Then I will let you guys in and you will need to quietly follow me. Next we will go to the dungeons and see if Hiro and Jack are there. If they are, then I can let them out with the keys from the room next to the dungeons. Your zombie disguise will help you both in case we are spotted. Also, we get out through the main doors again. Then I shadow travel us all out of here. Any questions?"

"Where is the entrance?" Sirius asked.

"Where will we find the stuff for our disguises?" Tadashi questioned.

"Follow me" Nico said.


	84. Hiro Tries Ice Skating

Hiro' s P.O.V.

Hiro woke up feeling unhappy, which was probably caused by the fact that he might die in this jail cell.

"Yay! You're awake!" Jack cheered, skating over to Hiro.

"Yeah." Hiro simply replied, trying to stand again on the ice. He slipped and fell on his back. Jack winced and rushed over to help.

"You know... if we ever get out of this jail, I could teach you how to ice skate" Jack offered. He helped Hiro stand up again.

"Sounds cool. Hanging out with Jack Frost probably means I will need to be able to skate in order to be with him a lot." Hiro smiled.

"Skating is a lot of fun. When I first was learning a sit spin, I wasn't flexible enough to actually do a nearly perfect sit spin. I decided to just stick to scratch spins instead." Jack said, looking like some sort of expert.

"I have no idea what any of those words meant." Hiro laughed.

"Sorry. I can explain it to you more. And while the floor is covered in ice, I might as well try to teach you how to stand on one foot. Then once we escape we can practice with skates." Jack said, helping Hiro around the small room.

"This might actually be fun" Hiro smiled. They continued to skate, not knowing help was on the way.


	85. A Quiet Noise

Jack's P.O.V.

Hiro was getting better at skating. Although he wasn't actually using real ice skates.

"Better!" Jack complimented Hiro, who had been standing on one foot on the ice for over two minutes. Hiro looked like he was about to fall down. Jack knew that Hiro only had a minute or two more until that would happen. It would probably be painful, too. Jack then decided to tell Hiro more about skating on one foot.

"When you are actually skating on one foot, it's actually easier to keep your balance. Although spirals are just painful- especially when your toepick gets caught in a small hole in the ice and you fall flat on your face." Jack helpfully added.

"Don't scare me into not wanting to do those!" Hiro laughed. Then his foot slipped and he fell onto the ice. He quickly got back up and immediately asked "What was my time?"

"I kinda lost track, but it was over three minutes!" Jack smiled.

Suddenly Jack heard a quiet noise from the exit.

"What was that?" He asked, trying to see past the metal bars.

"I don't know. Maybe the zombie guards came to check on us again. Although they only come twice a day. This isn't the time they check on us and give us food." Hiro said, sounding slightly confused.

"I guessed we'll just have to wait and find out" Jack sighed.


	86. Entering

Nico's P.O.V.

Nico ran over to the side of Hades' palace and found the green rock sitting next to a hidden door. Nico wondered how no one noticed there were secret passages in Hades' palace if they all had been living there for thousands of years. Nico guessed that they just were too busy to explore.

Nico then crawled down through the trap door and appeared inside the palace close to the throne room. That meant Hades might be close by, so Nico would have to be extra careful. It was Tadashi's idea to make Nico wear a ski mask in case Nico was spotted helping Hiro and Jack on the way out.

A zombie noticed Nico, and before he could get any others, Nico pointed his pointer finger at it, and it got knocked unconscious.

On his way to the palace front doors, Nico knocked out zombies as he went, while trying to ignore the tired feeling rising in his chest.


	87. The Escape

Hiro's P.O.V.

Hiro didn't hear any more noises. When a guard came to give them food, Hiro asked about the noise they heard, but the guard just looked confused and walked away.

"What do you think that noise was?" Hiro asked Jack.

"Maybe a guard. I have no idea" Jack replied, casually shrugging.

Suddenly the noise of running footsteps filled the jail, and then Nico, Tadashi, and Sirius appeared, all looking very out of breath. Tadashi and Sirius were wearing a zombie disguise, and it seemed to be coming off because they were sweating. Nico just pulled off a dark ski mask revealing a red sweaty face underneath.

"I'm glad we found you guys." Nico panted. "We were about to check above ground."

"Tadashi! I thought you went to be reborn!" Hiro exclaimed, very confused.

"I was on my way there when I ran into Nico and Sirius. Literally. I found out that you and Jack were in danger, so I wanted to help save you two." Tadashi replied.

"We'd better get going. I didn't have enough energy to knock out all of the guards for a long amount of time" Nico worriedly said.

Sirius grabbed the keys from the room next to the jail and let Jack and Hiro out.

"We're free!" Jack quietly cheered.

"Follow me" Nico said, running back to the exit. They ran through the dark creepy halls with high black ceilings. Fiery torches lit up the halls and rooms as the five hurried back to the main doors. The guards were slightly stirring, and Nico ran even faster with the rest following behind. Finally they reached the exit and ran outside of the dark palace.

"I feel so alive!" Jack cheered again.

"I bet you'll feel even more alive once we get out of here" Nico muttered.

"Now are you going to shadow travel us back to Hogwarts?" Hiro asked.

"Yeah. Everybody link hands and hold on tightly." Nico announced. Tadashi stood off to the side.

"Good bye Tadashi" Hiro sniffed.

"Good bye Hiro" Tadashi sadly smiled. He waved one last time then disappeared from view.

Meanwhile Nico seemed to be having difficulties.

"I can't seem to shadow travel us out of here." He said in a frustrated tone.

"I think we need to take the safest route I know back out of here instead of shadow traveling. It's the only route where guards and even Hades don't go near" Nico darkly said.

"Because it's well hidden?" Sirius hopefully asked.

"No." Nico replied. "Because it goes by Tartarus."


	88. A Dark Path

Jack's P.O.V.

"What's Tartarus?" Jack asked. He was quite confused.

"It's hell. A thousand times worse than the Underworld. There's an extremely small chance of surviving being in there, and there's an extremely strong chance that if you do get out alive, you won't be sane" Nico darkly replied. "I got pulled in."

"By who" Hiro asked. He kicked small dark pebbles as he walked while listening intently to what Nico was saying.

"Just the power of Tartarus" Nico sighed. "I got too close."

"What's in Tartarus?" Sirius curiously asked.

"It's where the monsters are reborn and are the strongest. Gods and goddesses are in it along with powerful titans. It's the body of Tartarus." Nico shuddered. He continued to lead the way as the four walked down a dark hill. There wasn't a road or path. Just thick bunches of dead trees and plants. It was like a completely dead forest.

"Where would we arrive once we would get out?" Hiro asked.

"Probably close to Manhattan, NY" Nico replied.

"And where is Tartarus?" Jack questioned.

"Very close" was Nico's only reply.


	89. Dangerous Vacuum

Nico's P.O.V.

Nico decided not to tell the others that this was the exact path he hadtaken while searching for the Doors of Death.

"How long until we get there?" Sirius asked.

"About two or three miles." Nico replied. "At least that's what it felt like."

"Can't we just fly there?" Jack asked waving his staff. Sirius had the task of retrieving the staff and Hiro's wand from the storage area in the jail. He had been a Marauder, so that helped him in getting the job done.

"No because there are too many dead trees and flying creatures. We wouldn't even make it three feet without colliding with something." Nico sighed.

"Oh well" Jack said. He then started skipping and whistling.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" Hiro advised.

"Even I agree with him" Sirius said.

"I know you're happy that your foot is healed, but the ground is very uneven here. You could twist your ankle" Nico said.

Jack sighed and then started stomping instead of skipping.

Suddenly the ground started to shake and wide cracks appeared in the ground. Dark red light poured from the holes, and the cracks seemed to be acting like a vacuum. Nico's eyes widened as he shouted above the roar of the cracks "Run away from here!"

Hiro turned to run but his foot got caught on a root and he fell and slid right to the cracks.

**Sorry if this chapter isn't too good. When I first wrote it, the chapter had been around 400 words, but when I tried to save it my WiFi shut down. When I got back on I found out that nothing saved. I had to rewrite the whole thing and now it only has about 250 words. I was going to add an extra chapter with everyone currently at Hogwarts, but rewriting this chapter took up too much time. Sorry guys.**

**-Potter Jackson22**


	90. Hiro in Danger

Hiro's P.O.V.

Hiro felt like he was getting sucked into an extremely strong vacuum. As Hiro was sliding down into the large crack, he found a thick root from a dead tree that was still standing. Hiro desperately grabbed on while yelling for help.

"I'm coming Hiro!" Nico shouted above the loud sound of a vacuum. He look around quickly to try and find an object to help save Hiro without getting pulled in, too.

"I've got it!" Jack called to Hiro and Nico. He flew quickly to where Hiro was hanging on to the root. "Grab a hold of my hand!"

"I need to hold on to the root with both hands! It's too powerful!" Hiro shouted. Suddenly a large black branch almost hit Nico in the head.

"Hurry up!" He called, now slicing any objects flying towards the three that could harm any of them.

Sirius meanwhile was trying to freeze the air that was pulling everything into the crack, but his spells wouldn't work. He looked very frightened and frustrated.

Jack then made a quick decision and flew straight toward Hiro and grabbed him around the waist and flew as fast as he could as far away as possible from the crack.

Nico shadow traveled to where Hiro, Jack, and Sirius were standing. He then led the way quickly to a safer route.


	91. News for Neville

Jack's P.O.V.

After cautiously and quickly walking away from the dangerous crack Jack asked Nico "What was that? Was it Tartarus?"

"It was. I once had been sucked through a crack just like that because I wandered too close to it. It was horrible." Nico shuddered. He then paused, looked left and right, and turned right. Jack decided that Nico was lost and that they should just take a path instead. Nico was being slightly paranoid by travelling deep through the dead forest.

"How long again until we get there?" Hiro patiently asked.

"We took an even longer route avoiding the slide to Tartarus, so maybe a few more hours. Then we can get back to Hogwarts." Nico replied while almost tripping on a large root.

"I can't wait to see Harry again." Sirius added with a smile on his face.

"Yeah. I feel bad for not letting Luna and Neville come, but I think it was a good decision." Jack sighed.

* * *

**At Hogwarts**

"Nico, Jack, and Hiro have been gone for days now. Do you think we should go and look for them?" Neville worriedly asked.

"No. I trust that they will find their way back. But if they do not return by the end of the school year, I must search for them because I have some things to talk to them about." Dumbledore calmly answered.

"Ok. Goodbye sir" Neville replied. He then hurriedly rushed out of the room but tripped over the stairs. He got back up with a red face and continued to hurry out of Dumbledores office.

"Oh and by the way, Mr. Longbottom. You did very well during the battle at the Ministry of Magic." Dumbledore added.

Neville thanked Dumbledore then ran out to find his friends and tell them the news.


	92. In a Forest

Nico's P.O.V.

After a long few hours with Jack and Sirius playing short annoying pranks every few minutes, Nico finally saw a bright light coming from the sky up ahead. After walking around under a completely black extremely tall ceiling, they found themselves suddenly in underneath a bright sun. Nico glanced around, unsure where they had appeared. It definitely wasn't anywhere near Camp Half Blood, but it was somewhere in America. But that didn't matter because they would be shadow traveling to Howarts in just a couple seconds.

Hiro took one last look behind him and whispered "Good bye, Tadashi."

"That was interesting" Sirius randomly said. "I never thought that Greek mythology was real. Maybe I should start praying right now before I end up in the Fields of Punishment."

Nico then said to the three, interrupting Sirius' random train of thought, "Now everybody hold hands. Jack, that means you too. And no, none of us have cooties."

Jack reluctantly held hands with Hiro and Nico as Nico summoned shadows from every tree they were next to. They had appeared in a normal forest, and it had quite a few shadows in it. Once there was a lot of darkness surrounding the four, Nico shadow traveled straight to the Hogwarts castle, looking forward to seeing everybody's reaction.


	93. Their Return

Hiro's P.O.V.

After stepping out of the dark creepy shadows, Hiro immediately saw that they had appeared in Hogwarts, but it seemed deserted and empty. They were probably in the dungeons area, whee the potions lab was. It was very cold.

"I think everyone is at dinner right now." Nico guessed, looking around at the empty corridors.

"Yeah. We should go up there soon before everyone leaves without us. This is the last day of school I think" Hiro added.

Jack grabbed ahold of Hiro's hood from his hoodie, Nico's upper arm, and Sirius' shirt and then quickly flew up the stairs and down the large halls. Finally they burst through the doors and were greeted by silence and everyone staring at them. Dumbledore was standing up front and it looked like he was in the middle of a speech.

"Oops" Jack muttered. He quickly let go of Sirius, Hiro, and Nico. They all fell to the floor with a loud thump.

"Sorry for interrupting, Professor." Hiro said while hopping back to his feet.

"It is fine. I am relieved to see you all back and well." Dumbledore calmly replied. "I see that you have another person with you. May I ask who he is?"

"I'm Sirius Black. One of the four Marauders and mischievous prankster. Also Harry's godfather." Sirius announced, standing on the Hufflepuff table. The Hufflepuffs gave him a look as if saying "please get off of our table."

Harry meanwhile fell from his bench but Ron was there to catch him. "How do I know you're not an imposter?" He called, glaring at Sirius while holding back tears. "You died!"

Sirius knew it would be risky, but he transformed into his big black shaggy dog animagus form. Harry ran at Sirius and hugged him for what seemed like forever. Sirius held back happy tears as he hugged back.

"How did you come back?" Harry asked.

"Nico, Jack, and Hiro helped me." Sirius smiled, nodding in the three' s direction.

"So that was what you guys were doing!" Neville exclaimed, standing up quickly.

"Yeah. We'll tell you all about our adventures later" Nico said while choosing a seat next to Ron at the Gryffindor table.

Jack smiled. "It was quite an adventure."


	94. Group Hug

Jack's P.O.V.

"I would like to thank both of you two for helping defeat the villains that we had to face last week" Dumbledore started, looking at Hiro, Jack, and Nico. "Also, thank you for coming to this school for a while year and having to put up with some unlikable staff, students, and other adults."

Jack made a list in his head. _Snape, Umbridge, Filch, Draco, the minister..._

"And I would like to reward you all." Dumbledore added sincerely. "Just tell me anything you would like. Within _some _reason."

"I don't really want anything" they all replied at the same time.

"But I think I'd like to invite them over to my camp sometime over summer." Nico suggested.

"That would be fine. If you need to get a hold of them over the summer, then I will let you borrow one of the school's owls. I think they are already in the train right now, so you guys might not be able to invite them today." Dumbledore said while looking out the window.

"Thank you Professor. It was quite fun being here to help" Hiro said. He then picked up his bags and Baymax.

"Maybe I'll see you around in the winter" Jack added, lifting his bag with his staff. "I'm always everywhere."

"I might invite you too" Nico smiled. He grabbed his bags. "I have to go right now. I can't take the train back. Bye everyone."

Jack ran over and gave Nico a big squeeze. Hiro then walked over and hugged both of them.

"Group hug!" Jack cheered. Even Nico slightly smiled. And he hugged back.


	95. Nico Returns

Nico's P.O.V.

After hugging his friends, Nico stepped into the shadows and immediately went straight to Camp Half Blood. He appeared inside the infirmary and saw Will wrapping bandages around a patient. Nico crept quietly and slowly to Will until he was right behind him. Nico waited until Will stepped away from his patient. Then- "Hi Will!"

Will jumped about ten feet into the air. When he turned around, he saw Nico standing there with a big smile on his face.

"You're back!" Will cheered. "Let's go see the others!"

Nico was half dragged out of the infirmary and was taken to the Poseidon cabin.

"Percy and Annabeth are hanging out in there. They will probably be really glad to see you back and safe." Will said, pointing to the blue cabin.

Nico stepped inside and was immediately tackled with a large hug from both Percy and Annabeth.

"Welcome home!" Percy smiled.

Annabeth smiled. "You got here just in time. The Romans just came over to visit for a week or two. Frank, Reyna, Jason, and Hazel will be happy to see you!"


	96. Going Home

Hiro's P.O.V.

The train ride home was quiet and calm. Malfoy privately got picked up at Hogwarts by his dad. Hiro had no idea why, but he assumed it had to do with important business. Alt least he wasn't on the train. The compartment only had Jack and Hiro in it, and Jack was asleep. It gave Hiro time to wonder what his aunt would say and what she would do. How would she react when Hiro told her that he had spoken to Tadashi? She would probably think he was crazy. Hiro then reached to the seat across from him and took Baymax's case out. Hiro let Baymax out for a little more company for the rest of the ride.

"Wake up, Jack!" Hiro said while shaking Jack's shoulder. "We've arrived."

"Mmm" Jack sleepily mumbled. He then rolled over so that his back was facing Hiro.

"Come on!" Hiro sighed. He then took his water bottle and slowly let it drip onto Jack's white spiky hair. The water then trickled under his blue hoodie.

"Ah!" Jack yelped. He shot up like a rocket and grabbed his bag. He used it as a towel to dry off his hair and back.

"Let's go" Hiro smiled. They both walked out of the train with Baymax slowly following.

"Well. It was really fun meeting you!" Hiro said, shaking hands with Jack.

"I hope to see you again. Next time you get a lot of snow, know it's me!" Jack laughed. Then he twirled his staff and quickly flew off into the warm summer air.

"Baymax- let's go home." Hiro said. He put on his gear and attached himself to Baymax' s suit. Together they also flew off and away from the station.

*Line Break*

"Aunt Cass! I'm home!" Hiro called into the Lucky Cat. It was already dark and Hiro assumed that Aunt Cass might be asleep.

Suddenly there was the sound of feet pounding down the stairs and Aunt Cass appeared in front of Hiro. He smiled. "I forgot to tell you I was leaving. And that I would be gone for a whole school year."

Aunt Cass smiled and shook her head. "It's ok."

They hugged for a moment. Then- "Now get to bed right now, young man. It's already eleven!"

Hiro laughed and ran up to his room. He couldn't to tell his friends all about his adventures the next day. And all about the new friends he made.


	97. Reunited With the Guardians

Jack's P.O.V.

Jack had only been flying for ten minutes when he started missing Nico and Hiro. Even Harry, Ron, and Hermione. He then arrived at North's workshop, and found all of the guardians sitting at the table with a big plate of Christmas cookies in the middle. Everyone was staring at him except Sandy, who was reaching for another cookie.

"I'm back!" Jack cheered and waved.

"Yippe" Bunny said with fake unenthusiasm.

"It was really fun there at the magic school. I also defeated Pitch again!" Jack smiled.

"Really? Did you get hurt at all?" Tooth asked, scanning Jack for any injuries. She especially checked his teeth.

"I'm fine" Jack sighed while smiling.

"That's good" North said.

"Yeah. It was quite an adventure. I made a lot of new friends that were special kind of like us." Jack added.

"Who were they?" Sandy asked using his golden sand.

"There was Hiro Hamada. He is the smartest person I know, and he is a super hero. He even has the suit and stuff!" Jack smiled. The others nodded, listening.

"Do you guys know about Greek Mythology?" Jack asked them.

"A little" Bunny replied while twirling his boomerang.

"Well, Hades is the god of the Underworld. He is real and has a son named Nico di Angelo. He is the strongest person I know, both physically and mentally. He can control the dead and bones and shadows. He can actually travel through shadows to a whole different continent!" Jack exclaimed.

"Interesting" North commented.

"Yeah. They both were really awesome. I already miss them."


	98. Nico's Summary

Nico's P.O.V.

After seeing basically everybody he knew in the whole camp, Nico decided to talk to Chiron about something.

"I would like to invite a couple of my friends over this summer to see the camp again and to meet everyone. I think it will be fun" Nico suggested. "My team could even have more members for capture the flag that night"

"I think that is a great idea, Mr. Di Angelo. Just let me know what day you would like that to happen." Chiron said. "And also. How did you do defeating Gaea on your own again?"

"I think teamwork was all it needed to defeat all of our enemies. The battle ended better than I thought it would. Also, we had to go to the Underworld to retrieve a Sirius Black, who had died. It was sort of a gift for Harry. Harry was so excited and couldn't thank us enough." Nico smiled.

"That's good. Now I must go, unfortunately. I have some teaching to do." Chiron said. He moved his wheelchair around Nico and out the door, but not without giving a small wave.

Nico left the Big House and went straight to the infirmary to tell more stories.


	99. A Note Again

**Hello everybody! I am close to being done with the story and thank you all for reviewing. One of you asked for a sequel, but I'll need a plot to do that. Here's a list of ideas:**

**1\. Hiro, Jack, and Nico are meeting up with the wizards and end up getting sent to the Marauder's time with only one dangerous way to get back. **

**2\. Hiro and Jack join Nico on a quest. Also Hades finds out that they helped Sirius escape. **

**3\. Hiro, Jack, and Nico are meeting up with the wizards and end up getting sent to future. (Hogwarts setting)**

**4\. Tell me your idea!**

**I know that if I do another story, I might take longer. I would let you guys know. Almost done!**

**(P.S. I think I will wrap this story up with Hiro and Jack coming over to CHB for a day or two. It will probably be three last chapters.) **


	100. Packing and Leaving

Hiro's P.O.V.

Hiro was in his bed, about to fall asleep when the shadows around him started to shift and form a human figure. Soon Nico di Angelo appeared out of the darkness.

"Hey" Hiro smiled and waved.

"Hello" Nico replied. "I was wondering if you and Jack would like to visit Camp Half Blood again. You could see more of my friends and we could have a lot of fun."

"Are you sure you're Nico?" Hiro joked. "I never thought I'd hear you invite someone over to have FUN."

"Well, you guys are fun and I already miss you two." Nico answered.

"It's only been a month and a half." Hiro laughed.

"So is that a yes?" Nico asked.

"Yep!" Hiro smiled. "When is it?"

"Tomorrow at ten. I'll pick you up" Nico replied. He then summoned the shadows and disappeared into the darkness.

Hiro immediately fell asleep and dreamed about Camp Half Blood.

*Line Break*

"Aunt Cass!" Hiro called, leaning over the top of the stairs hoping his voice would reach the cafe.

"Yes?" A voice called up.

"My friend wants me to spend the night. He is going to pick me up. Is that ok?" Hiro asked, continuing to pack his bags. He didn't have much time left until Nico would pick him up.

"I guess it's ok. Stay safe and have fun. Love you!" Aunt Cass called up.

Hiro finished packing and sat down on his spinning chair waiting for Nico. Once the clock read ten, Nico immediately stepped out of the shadows.

"Ready?" He asked, grinning.

"Yep" Hiro replied. He took Nico's hand and together the melted into the cold darkness.


	101. Greetings

Jack's P.O.V.

Jack had flown to Camp Half Blood and arrived before Nico and Hiro. He decided to wait near the lava climbing wall and watch the climbers nervously make their way to the top. It was quite funny to see the expressions on their faces. Then the shadows under the trees started to form into two human figures. Hiro and Nico had arrived.

"Hello!" Jack called down to the two. He waved excitedly.

"Follow me" Nico replied, walking toward the cabins with Hiro trailing behind.

Jack flew down and greeted Hiro, who was holding an overnight bag.

"Are you spending the night?" Hiro asked Jack, noticing he didn't any bags.

"Yeah. I don't need clothes or stuff like that. That's why I don't have any bags." Jack answered.

"Over here" Nico directed the two. They made their way to a blue cabin. Jack guessed that it was the Poseidon cabin and that was where Percy and the others probably were.

Nico knocked on the blue-green door and a tall Asian boy answered.

"Hi. Come on in" He said, opening the door wider. Jack saw quite a few people sitting in the cabin. All of them looked friendly, too.

"I'm Frank. The son of Mars" the boy added, shaking hands with Hiro and Jack. His hands felt strong.

"All da ladies luv me! I'm Leo! The most awesome son of Hephaestus!" A Latino boy called to the guests, waving and jumping up and down with excitement.

Hiro and Jack walked into the cabin and took a seat next to a girl with a long dark braid.

"I'm Reyna, daughter of Bellona" she politely said, waving slightly to the two.

"It's been a while since I've seen you two. Remember me? I'm Percy" Percy smiled.

Next to him sat Annabeth, and to her right was a girl with curly dark brown hair.

"Hi. I'm Hazel, daughter of Pluto." She waved. Her arm was linked with Frank's. Jack guessed that they were boyfriend and girlfriend.

"I'm Piper, daughter of Aphrodite" the girl with choppy brown hair said.

"And I'm Jason, son of Jupiter" the blonde boy next to her added.

"Nice to meet you all" Hiro said, looking around at everyone.

"I'm looking forward to hanging out with you guys" Jack smiled.

"Good, because capture the flag is about to start. And all of us in this cabin is the blue team. The rest of the camp is the red team. We're glad to have help" Percy said.

"Now it's time for dinner" Nico added. "After that, the game begins."


	102. One Last Note

**Hello everybody! I think I have one more chapter to go! Then I will take a little break from writing and maybe do a mix of the first idea and the idea someone commented about. Thanks you for commenting, everyone! **


	103. The End

Nico's P.O.V.

After dinner, the blue team (The Seven, Reyna, Nico, Hiro, and Jack) walked into the woods onto their side of the creek.

"Where should we put our flag?" Hiro asked, looking around and up in the trees.

"Maybe in this big oak. The rules say that the flag must be visible for the other team. It's high up in the trees in the highest one. It's visible, but not easy to get to" Jack suggested.

"Sure. That's actually a good idea." Reyna agreed.

"I can booby-trap this area." Leo added, glancing at his toolbelt.

"And I can defend it." Frank said, stepping foward.

"How about Hiro, Hazel, and Piper stay with me and help me defend" Frank suggested.

"That's fine" the three replied.

"Ok, then Nico, Annabeth, Reyna, Jack, Jason, and I will be the ones to try to get the flag." Percy said, taking Riptide out of his pocket.

"See you guys later" Hazel smiled. "Good luck."

"Bye!" Jack cheerfully said. He then went off with the others in the direction of the creek.

*Line Break*

The plan was that Percy and Annabeth would cause a distraction, and then Nico and Reyna would launch a surprise attack on the ones guarding the flag. Jason and Jack would fly up and get the flag from the large rock and bring it to the other side of the creek.

Nico thought it sounded like a good plan, but while they were moving to where they would need to be, Jack was frowning.

"I think it's unfair that this team is so small, and the red team is the whole rest of the camp" he commented.

"Since the blue team is so talented, we are on our own." Jason replied simply while grinning.

"Ok" Jack responded. "We _are _pretty awesome."

"We should stop talking now. We are very close to the red team. We shouldn't let them hear us. It'll give the surprise away." Reyna whispered.

Nico silently agreed. The trumpet sounded just a minute ago and the game had officially begun.

Once the four crossed the creek, there was a loud bang and Percy's voice shouting "Come and get us!"

Now it was time for Nico and Reyna to do their part. They ran to the defenders who were just standing there, slowly looking around. They seemed bored and zoned out. It was an easy attack. The two cabins defending the flag were all tied up in three minutes.

Jason and Jack then flew up to the top of the rock and snatched the red flag. Together they rushed to cross the creek. But then a thick arrow hit Jason and he fell to the ground underneath a large net.

"The Hephaestus and Apollo cabin probably worked together on that one" Nico muttered to Reyna as they rushed help Jason. But before they got there, Jack quickly scooped up Jason, who was also holding the flag. Jack carried Jason closer to the creek as fast as the wind would let them. Clarisse was also close to crossing the creek with a large blue flag in hand.

"Hurry, Jack!" Nico shouted above the other encouraging screams from each team.

And then the red team slowly became silent and hung their heads. The blue team won.

*Line Break*

"Thanks for letting me stay the night. Also, thanks for inviting me." Hiro said to the victorious blue team. They all nodded and shook hands with him.

"Thanks everybody" Jack smiled. He, Leo, and Percy all fist bumped and said something that sounded like "Pranking Buddies!"

Nico hugged (Yes. He ACTUALLY hugged someone) Jack and Hiro one last time. Jack waved goodbye and let the wind carry him away. He shouted one last thing before he couldn't be seen anymore: "If you need me, watch for snow!"

Nico then shadow traveled Hiro back to his home.

"Hopefully we see each other again soon." Hiro said, setting down his bags on his bed.

"Yeah. If you need me, then make a rainbow and throw one of these coins into it. Say 'Oh goddess, show me Nico'" Nico said, handing Hiro a few drachmas.

"Bye" Hiro waved.

"Goodbye" Nico smiled. He then walked into the shadows, ready for another adventure.


	104. New Story

**Hi everyone! My second story A Marauders Mission is up! Feel free to check it out!**

**-Potter Jackson22**


End file.
